MENTIRAS PIADOSAS
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Mina es una tranquila escritora de la revista Rash, pero cuando llega la odiosa Katherin a restregarle su perfecto matrimonio con Armand perderá el control...
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy feliz... si! muy muy feliz de regresar para esta última aventura del año, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al crearla. Aviso que mi inspiración vino de ver por 6a vez "Lie to me" el dorama coreano el cual es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que les guste, por supuesto, la historia no es basada en ello, solo inspirada eh!**

**Y bien, los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es original mia. Sin más preambulos... vamos a lo que vamos!**

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

**I**

Mina escribía en la laptop lo más rápido que podía, debía entregar ese artículo antes de las 12 del día y hoy era uno de esos días en los que la inspiración no estaba de su lado. Se esforzaba trabajando duro, tenía una brillante carrera en la revista Rash, se encargaba de la sección de psicología, diariamente le llegaban casos preguntarle que debían hacer con esto o aquello, todo el tiempo le resolvía la vida a alguien y escogía algunos casos para publicar en la revista.

Del otro lado de la pared estaba su jefe, el editor en jefe Yaten Kou, un hombre muy guapo y profesional del que era amiga desde hacía ya 4 años cuando ingresó en la revista, Mina era de las pocas personas que toleraban su humor cuando algo iba mal, de hecho casi siempre se desquitaba con ella pero Mina lo mandaba al cuerno, eso era lo que hacía que se llevaran bien, mantenían el equilibrio. De vez en cuando salían con el resto de sus compañeros a tomar algunos tragos, en general tenían una buena relación, no de completa complicidad pero si de amistad relajada, de esas que sabes que compartes los buenos ratos pero sin involucrarse demasiado en lo personal.

-Mina- Yaten se asomó en la puerta de su oficina y llamó a Mina con voy baja, la vio tan concentrada escribiendo que tuvo que acercarse y poner su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Ah Yaten, me asustaste, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me acompañas a comer hoy? Tengo una reunión el fin de semana y tengo que buscar algo que ponerme, es la boda de mi primo Taiki y debo ponerme un traje, podríamos pasar a ver unos en las tiendas del centro comercial.

-¿Y me comprarás un helado a cambio?- preguntó con unos ojos alegres y sonrisa radiante

-Hecho

-Tenemos una cita compañero- le guiño el ojo feliz.

-A las 2… ah termina ese artículo que Zoisite lo quiere ya.

-Si ya sé, ya sé

Alcanzó a entregar el artículo a tiempo y ahora estaba en revisión, se fueron a comer tranquilamente mientras mantenían la conversación alegre, Yaten compró helado para los dos, mientras veían algunos trajes y discutían si era el adecuado para el peliplata o no. Iban saliendo de una tienda discutiendo si debía usar el color negro o el gris, Yaten parecía ni siquiera haber pensado en eso y ahora tenía que agregarle la camisa y la corbata que hicieran juego con el traje, por suerte para él Mina era una fashionistanata que le ayudaría saliendo del trabajo.

Mina iba tan distraía discutiendo con Yaten sobre si la camisa debía ser azul o verde y la corbata que debía usar al tiempo que le daba una cucharada a su botecito de helado que no notó a la chica con la que chocó, ésta la miró feo.

-oye fíjate, que tonta eres

-Lo siento mucho no me fijé es mi culpa

-¿Mina? ¿Mina Aino?

Mina miró bien a la chica y abrió enorme los ojos, su corazón saltó en su pecho, tuvo la gran necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí y en lugar de eso sonrió grande y lució excesivamente alegre

-Katherin! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-5 años, mírate, eres toda un mujer, te ves de maravilla, has cambiado mucho, ¿te hiciste cirugías?

-¿Cirugía?- preguntó incrédula- No, claro que no, solo me arreglo mas- Mina se ruborizó, no había pasado ningún bisturí por su cuerpo pero si sabía que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vio a Katherin

-Ah ya veo, me alegro que hayas decidido ser más femenina, te queda mejor. Y dime sigues soltera?

"Soltera…" 5 años de no verse y lo único que le importaba a Katherin Abernathy era si Mina conseguía a un hombre o no y burlarse de ella

-¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿soltera?- Mina soltó una carcajada divertida- _"y ahora que le digo?"_

-Ay mina, tu no cambias, no es como si cualquiera pudiera tener un hombre, Disculpa, que grosera soy, mi nombre es Katherine, mucho gusto- Ofreció su mano al peliplata que la tomó

-Yaten Kou soy…

-Mi prometido…- interrumpió Mina

-¿Tu qué?- Katherin la miró sorprendida y parecía que de pronto la lengua se la hubiera comida un ratón.

Yaten la miró consternado ¿por qué mentía? Mina lo miró suplicante para que no la contradijera

-Mucho gusto señorita Katherin..

-Oh no, ya no soy señorita, soy la señora Abernaty- mostró su anillo de matrimonio poniendoselos casi en la cara para que lo miraran bien- mi esposo Armand está en la cafetería esperando por mi, debo irme, Mina, tenemos que salir un día de estos y contarnos todo

-¿Qué? ¿Encontrarnos? ¿Pero cómo? Tú vives en Manchester, es imposible.

-Oh, no te dije, a mi Armand lo enviaron para un proyecto muy importante y viviremos aquí en New York, al menos los próximos 6 meses, será divertido verte y tener una amiga cerca, ojalá nos veamos pronto, dame tu numero

Mina le dio su número de mala gana y se despidieron como si fueran las más grandes amigas. Mina ya no pudo seguir comiendo su helado y lo tiró a la basura, todos sus ánimos desaparecieron.

-¿Me vas a decir porque diablos dijiste eso?- Yaten estaba un poco desconcertado, en realidad ni siquiera le importó que dijera aquello pero sabía que Mina no mentía de ese modo descarado

-Es una larga historia, por favor si nos la volvemos a encontrar solo finge, no quiero que sepa que aún sigo soltera- Su cara de preocupación le dio más curiosidad

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-No lo entenderías, es una de esas situaciones en las que el orgullo de una mujer es importante, tengo casi 28 y ningún novio, ella tiene esposo, es… solo que… no sé… no lo entenderías, mejor solo olvídalo- su voz de tristeza se terminó con una sonrisa que no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos- iremos por el traje mas tarde, probaremos con el gris oscuro y la camisa verde para que convine con tus ojos, también con la camisa lila para resaltar lo blanco de tu piel, seguro que te queda genial.

Ese salto de un tema a otro dejo claro que no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo.

El resto de la tarde Mina se la pasó contestando mails de los lectores de su sección y pensando en temas para el próximo artículo, debía decidirse por uno para comenzar a investigar. El tiempo pasó muy rápido.

-Mina vámonos, son las 7 tenemos que ir a comprar el traje

-¿Tan tarde?

-Ya todos se fueron, vámonos

Mina se llevó las manos a la cara y masajeó sus mejillas y sus ojos, estaba cansada y ese encuentro le había afectado anímicamente. Yaten la obligó a apagar la computadora, tomó su bolso y ella en cada mano. Ya en la tienda Yaten estaba en el probador midiéndose el traje, y la camisa que Mina escogió, mientras ella veía distraídamente algunas mancuernas en plata, pensando en que esas le combinarían estupendamente a Yaten cuando una chica se le acercó.

-Señorita su novio la espera en el probador, me dijo que necesitaba algo de usted

-Oh… ya voy…

Ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando le dijo "su novio" ya que muchas veces ya le había pasado, optó por no negar ni afirmar, no ganaría nada con decirle a una vendedora si era o no algo de Yaten.

-¿Qué pasa Yaten?- se paró frente a la puerta del probador

-Ah Mina, un favor, la camisa es muy pequeña, podrías darme una talla más grande?- habló sin abrir la puerta

-¿Estas bromeando? Pudiste pedírsela a la vendedora!

-Lo sé pero ya sabes como soy, necesito que sea tal cual como yo quiero, y ella probablemente me traiga otros 5 tipos de camisa menos la que necesito

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo iré por la camisa- Estaba por retirarse cuando la puerta del probador se abrió, Yaten estaba con el pantalón solo abrochado por el cierre y desnudo del torso, Mina se sonrojó, tantos años trabajando juntos y Mina no sabía que Yaten tenía tan buen cuerpo.

-Mina, ¿podrías traerme unos calcetines que me combinen con el traje?

-¿Qué soy? ¿tu madre?- preguntó Mina irritada para evadir la mirada que Yaten le daba al notar su sonrojo y como le miraba

-Claro que no, eres un ángel- La miró con cierta ternura que la hizo sonrojar aún más.

-Chico loco- estaba por golpearlo en el hombro cuando escuchó de nuevo una voz inconfundible

-Cariño por favor aquí no, oh Mina… de nuevo nos encontramos en el mismo día- Katherin iba del brazo con Armand, su marido jugando cariñosamente mientras entraban al probador, sin embargo ambos se notaron tensos al verla- Armand, parece que se nos adelantaron los tortolos

-Kath, no, no es lo que piensas yo…

-Hola Mina, tanto tiempo sin vernos- Armand le extendió la mano para saludarla y también a Yaten que tomó su mano indiferente

-Hola Armand, que gusto verte- lo saludó Mina con un poco de vergüenza por que la encontrara en esas condiciones con Yaten.

-Mina, por favor la camisa- le distrajo Yaten para evitar que siguiera metiendo la pata

-Claro, yo… iré por la camisa correcta- estaba roja como nunca la habian visto. Yaten por su parte solo cerró la puerta también sonrojado. Escuchó vibrar su celular, era un mensaje de Mina.

"_No me incrimines y finge, te prometo que te compensaré por ello"_

_"¿Qué gano yo? El traje lo pagas tu?"_

_"¿Qué dices? Olvídalo, te compraré los calcetines y la corbata"_

_"Tus compensaciones no son convincentes, apresúrate con la camisa, tengo frio"_

Mina llegó con la camisa correcta y los calcetines, Yaten la miró juguetonamente. En otro de los probadores se escuchaban las risas ahogadas de Armand y Khatherin pero salieron rápidamente tomándolos por sorpresa, Katherin se detuvo un momento

-Mina, podríamos salir a comer el sábado? Con nuestras parejas por supuesto, será bueno volver platicar

-Por supuesto que si, me encantaría pero ah… cariño- dijo dirigiéndose a Yaten que al recibir ese apodo se sonrojó un poco y la miró extrañado- la boda de tu primo este sábado verdad

-Si, no puedo este sábado lo siento, es una lástima- se disculpó falsamente Yaten

-No te preocupes, el siguiente sábado esta bien?

-_"Maldita insistencia la de esta mujer"_– pensó con desagrado Mina-si por supuesto, claro si mi Yaten esta de acuerdo- Le colocó una mano en su pecho desnudo y le dio la más coqueta de sus sonrisas, estaba viendo una faceta de Mina que no conocía.

-Si, no tengo inconveniente el siguiente- pensó que rechazar dos veces traería una tercera invitación que de volver a rechazar levantaría sospechas.

-Excelente en ese caso los dejamos donde se quedaron, te veré pronto Mina querida- Kath se despidió con un beso en ambas mejillas de Mina y Yaten, Armand solo se despidió de mano.

-Vamos cariño, metete conmigo en el probador y ayúdame a desabrochar el pantalón- Yaten tomó a Mina por la muñeca jalándola hacia dentro, ella seguía en shock, Katherin siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, la alteraba demasiado, cuando se dio cuenta Yaten la tenía dentro del probador contra la pared y con una sonrisa divertida, ella solo brincó reaccionando, lo aventó totalmente sonrojada.

-Pervertido!- Salió del probador volviendo a cerrarlo solo se escuchaban las carcajadas de Yaten- cállate eres un tonto!

Mina volvió a recorrer la tienda en lo que Yaten terminaba con el traje.

Cuando terminaron en la tienda la llevó hasta la entrada del edificio donde vivía, tal como hacía siempre que iba con ella.

-¿Entonces quieres que siga fingiendo delante de los Abernathy que estamos comprometidos?

-Por supuesto, por favor solo dame unas semanas más y luego le diré que terminamos, te lo prometo

-No me afecta mientras no digas que está próxima la boda o intentes algo así- sonó relajado y despreocupado, en realidad la mentira no le caía mal porque no le afectaba en lo más mínimo y estaba ayudando a una buena amiga.

-Muchas gracias Yaten te debo una- lo abrazó por el cuello dándole un beso en la cien.

-¿Una? Olvídalo, irás a trabajar los sábados

-¿Un mes?- Yaten hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza- ¿Dos meses?- Hizo el mismo gesto y negó- ¿Tres meses?

-Que sean cuatro meses y estaré tranquilo

-¡¿Qué cuatro meses?! ¿Acaso crees que no tengo vida social?

-¿La tienes?- preguntó incrédulo, Mina iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió pensándolo mejor

-¿Eso está a discusión ahora? No importa, esta bien, tu ganas pero a cambio fingirás todo el tiempo que yo te lo pida

-Me parece justo, no creo que pase de un mes y este asunto estará olvidado

-Por supuesto- lo miró entusiasmada

-¿Vamos por unas cervezas el viernes?

Mina lo miró pero Yaten no notó la decepción en sus ojos

-¡Por supuesto! es más yo invito la primer ronda- dijo animada

-Esa es mi chica- dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

**_Algún reviewsito que quieran dejar por aquiiiiii? anden anden! ¿que opinan? espero actualizar seguido jejeje la idea es que sea diario pero bueno... ya saben, una planea pero de que se haga... jeje saluditos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yupi! estoy tan feliz de que les haya gustado el primer capitulo! muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerme, ahora vamos por el segundo!**

_**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**_

_**II**_

Dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido, Mina llegó a la casa de Katherin junto con Yaten, se sentía muy nerviosa y no comprendía que era lo que le estaba pasando, ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptaba que había mentido y que no estaba comprometida?, es más, ni siquiera estaba remotamente cerca de gustarle a un hombre.

Yaten se veía tan relajado que no notaba la ansiedad de Mina. Ella lo jaló del brazo para acercar su rostro al de él.

-Escucha, cuando estemos en la reunión y te pregunten cosas personales tuyas o mías solo desvía la conversación sutilmente, y sé amable con esa bruja, por mucho que me encantara golpearla no puedo así que…

-¡Mina!- Katherin abrió la puerta cortándole la frase

Una radiante Katherin Abernathy los recibía con un vestido Moschino corto en rojo, zapatillas rojas con plataforma y tacón delgado, su cuerpo esbelto lucía estilizado y su cabello estaba divino recogido, le daba mucha luz al rostro, su maquillaje era muy discreto y natural

-¡Kath, que gusto!- Mina comenzó la función y Yaten estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Era demasiado gracioso para Yaten ver a Mina con botas bajas sin tacón jeans ajustados y un sueter largo siendo abrazada por una gigantesca Katherin.

Toda la tarde tuvieron que fingir que se amaban con locura, para Yaten no le fue tan difícil porque su soltura natural le ayudaba además de que estimaba a Mina y no la veía como algo más.

Para Mina fue más difícil mantener la pose todo el tiempo y corresponder con cariño a los abrazos, los juegos de manos y fingir indiferencia a sus caricias, cuando no sabía que hacer solo se le ocurría reír, no estaba acostumbrada a fingir algo que no era ni a tener atenciones de un hombre, en especial uno guapo como Yaten al que solo veía como un buen amigo y su jefe.

-Mina ¿por qué no traes puesto tu anillo de compromiso?- Preguntó Katherin al ver el juego de manos que estaban haciendo Yaten y Mina.

-Ah… mi anillo… cierto… lo olvidé en casa cuando me lavé las manos y olvidé ponérmelo de nuevo

-Una cosa tan importante y simbólica no se olvida fácilmente- Opinó Armando, Kath le mostró la mano donde llevaba en el dedo anular el anillo de compromiso y el de bodas juntos

-En realidad todo el tiempo lo tiene Mina pero solo esta vez lo olvidó porque yo la apresuré, no es que siempre lo deje en cualquier lado- Mintió Yaten para evitar que Mina siguiera siendo atormentada por Katherin que se veía era una patada en el hígado.

-Entiendo, Mina siempre ha sido tan distraída- opinó Kath con naturalidad- Quiero decir, oh Mina querida no me malinterpretes, es solo que ¿quien confunde el baño de hombres con el de chicas? eso ocurrió cuando entró en la universidad, tan distraida siempre nuestra Mina- rió con malicia ocultando su boca con su mano izquierda girando la cabeza con sutileza como si su indiscreción fuera una tontería, Mina se ruborizó, cerró sus pequeñas manos en puños cosa que no paso desapercibida por Yaten.

Los comentarios entrometidos de Katherin hacían apenar a su esposo Armand que pedía disculpas, Yaten ya comenzaba a impacientarse, Kath hacía comentarios "inocentes" que podía notar mermaban el ánimo de por si malo de Mina a los que en su mayoría contestaba con risas tontas, comentarios desviados de tema o se quedaba callada con una sonrisa ensayada.

-Cariño tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde al teatro- Apuró Yaten

-¿Qué?- Mina no pudo evitar la pregunta- ah si claro! La obra por supuesto! No lo recordaba- miró el reloj de su muñeca- lo siento mucho Kath, Armand, debemos retirarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, estaremos en contacto.

-Nos veremos muy pronto, tu hermana me invitó a cenar el próximo sábado, ¿sabías que me la encontré en el supermercado? es curioso como el destino no nos deja, seguramente te veré ahí con Yaten conviviendo con su futura familia no?

Mina y Yaten se miraron sus caras inexpresivas no demostraron nada el uno al otro así que volvieron a ver a Katherin y le sonrieron ampliamente.

-Por supuesto que si, no me perderé la oportunidad de ver a mi futura cuñada…

-Eso es excelente, espero verlos ahí y recordar viejos tiempos, será divertido!

-¡Divertidísimo!- apoyó Mina- Nos retiramos, es tardísimo! Yaten vamos, tu abrigo- Mina le puso el abrigo a Yaten y salieron abrazados y riendo felices.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente se soltaron, sus risas cesaron y Mina comenzó a agarrarse el cabello, señal de que estaba ansiosa.

-Deja tu cabello, te lo cortarás

-¡Mi hermana va a matarme! Sabe que no tengo novio y en una semana voy a tener que presentarle a mi prometido, estoy oficialmente muerta, ¿Quieres heredar el puerquito de mi escritorio?

-¿Qué? Claro que no… dame tu cámara profesional

Mina lo miró incrédula con la boca bien abierta. Abrieron la puerta del auto y se metieron aun discutiendo lo sucedido.

-Eres un maldito insensible!

-¿Insensible yo? ¿Quién es la que nunca mencionó que tuviera una hermana?

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quién es el que nunca preguntó, en 4 años por cierto, acerca de mi familia?

-Además ¿qué es eso de que tu anillo lo dejaste en casa? Realmente no entiendo porque te preocupa tanto lo que tú "amiguita" diga o crea, se ve que el tal Armand solo es un títere que a todo le dice que si.

-No importa, ella está casada y yo no- se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada

-¿Eso es lo que te importa tanto? Nunca pensé que tus prioridades estuvieran tan limitadas a tu estado civil- azotó las manos en el volante exasperado por la actitud de Mina

-No lo entenderías- Mina se quedó callada, Yaten no le dio mas importancia al tema, cuando llegaron al primer semáforo en rojo Mina estalló, se colocó las manos en los ojos- ¡Estoy jodida!

-¿Pero de que hablas?- gritó Yaten asustado por el repentino grito de Mina.

-Nada, nada... creo que te tocará conocer a mi hermana- se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándose un poco

-Platícame de ella

-Bueno… se llama Serena, esta casada y cuida de su hija Chibiusa, su marido se llama Darien Chiba es un empresario de buena familia, viven en una hermosa casa, muy grande y además tienen dos gatos hermosos. Veamos, que mas?

-¿Cómo son?

-¿Cómo son? Mm… supongo que son normales, mi hermana es muy dulce y se lleva bien con todos y Darien es algo serio y reservado pero una vez que lo conoces es muy bueno también, como pareja se llevan bien al menos es lo que he visto y su hija es adorable.

-Suenan como la pareja perfecta de revista… como las que fotografiamos y ponemos en las secciones de diciembre- sonrió burlón

-Si… tal vez lo son…

Mina se mantuvo callada y pensativa luego de eso hasta que llegó a casa.

-Gracias por esta noche Yaten y perdóname por arrastrarte en mis locuras.

-No tienes que agradecer, en estos años tú has soportado mucho de mis cosas, es mi manera de agradecerte por aguantar mis malos ratos

Mina lo miró agradecida sonriendole dulcemente, le dio un suave e inocente beso en la mejilla, salió del auto y subió a su departamento. Yaten por su parte llamó a unas amigas y amigos para ir al bar ya que la noche era joven y tenía ánimos de unos tragos, esa tarde con Mina y los Abernathy no fue exactamente lo que tenía planeado.

_**Piu piu piuuuu... que les ha parecido? si bueno... aparte de corto! jajaja lo se, son cortos los capitulos, pero igual planeo que quede uno diario, lo prometo! **_

_**Chicas! muchas gracias por sus reviews! los arranques de Mina a veces asustan jajaja**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicas! mil gracias por sus reviews! me encantan de verdad y algunos también me hacen reir mucho, mil mil mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerme. Vamos a lo que vamos!**

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS **

**III**

Mina estaba disfrutando de su hora de comida, se había separado de sus compañeros para ir por una paleta helada, con el frio que hacía le gustaba nivelar la temperatura, Yaten se había negado a salir a comer hasta terminar con la revisión del previo a impresión por lo que se fue con los demás. Pasó frente a una joyería y se detuvo a ver los anillos de compromiso, tenía que comprar uno para su reunión con su hermana y con Kath, se decidió por uno sencillo pero muy bonito y brillante aprovechando que tenía promoción aunque también se compró un juego de collar y aretes con piedras de zafiro, después de todo necesitaba consentirse de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegó a la oficina Yaten la llamó para revisar el artículo sobre el desarrollo del autoestima en la infancia. Yaten tenía que darle el visto bueno lo antes posible. Cuando entró en la oficina y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa el diamante brilló escandalosamente llamándole la atención al peliplata que la tomó de la mano.

-¿Y esto?

-Tienes buen gusto eh!- rio ella subiendo y bajando sus cejas en actitud coqueta

-¿Tengo?

-Si, por lo de la reunión con mi hermana y Kath, es posible que no me crea si le digo que volví a olvidar el anillo así que simplemente lo compre en un impulso.

-Estas llevando esta mentira a otro nivel- le dijo preocupado volviendo a ver el anillo, que si bien era bonito no era del todo de su agrado, era demasiado simple y no iba con Mina al menos no era algo que él le habría regalado de ser verdad, Mina era más exuberante, ella necesitaba algo que resaltara, algo que la hiciera suspirar cada que viera el anillo, "romántico" era la palabra que debía describirlo, éste simplemente no cumplía con su propia expectativa de un anillo de compromiso digno de la rubia frente a él.

-Solo son 6 meses que estará aquí y luego no la volveré a ver

-¿6 meses? ¿y si quiere estar presente en tu fantástica boda?

-Fácil, corto el compromiso, me hago la víctima y listo, pan comido- chasqueo los dedos restándole importancia

-¿Y porque no solo cortamos el compromiso y decimos que descubrimos que nos llevamos mejor cómo amigos?

Mina le dedicó una mirada asesina retirando su mano de la de Yaten.

-El reportaje sobre el autoestima en la infancia tiene datos del instituto infantil y la unicef, además recabé datos de otros centros infantiles que han atendido a niños maltratados...

De nuevo Mina se ponía ese escudo que Yaten no había notado antes y que ahora podía sentir, cada que intentaba acercarse a Mina algo en ella lo alejaba y cambiaba de tema, su atención no estaba del todo en lo que le estaba diciendo, veía el anillo de compromiso brillar y se preguntaba si de verdad era tan importante para ella esta farsa y porque.

La semana pasó volando, nadie en la oficina sospechaba que Yaten y Mina tuvieran alguna complicidad pues siempre se habían llevado bien fuera de oficina y la relación laboral nunca fue mala.

Yaten detuvo el auto en el espacio detrás de una camioneta negra Mazda. La casa era grande y se veía bien por fuera, muy grande y un hermoso jardín. Yaten se bajó de su honda civic del año con la boca bien abierta impresionado con la vista exterior de la casa y el magnífico jardín frontal.

-Tenía mis sospechas de que fueran la familia de revista pero al parecer de verdad tienen una casa digna de una portada.

-De hecho estuvo en una portada, en la revista Arquitectos hace un año, Darien se esfuerza por rodearse de lo mejor, es un buen hombre te caerá bien.

-Ya me siento intimidado- dijo en tono seco

-Oye tú vives en un penthouse en la quinta avenida, no es despreciable para nada

-Bueno, no me quejo.

Mina tocó el timbre nerviosa, sus manos sudaban.

-Mina que sorpresa! – gritó alegre Serena, una chica delgada, rubia de ojos azules muy parecida a Mina pero dos años mayor que ella con un pantalón entubado de mezquilla claro, botas largas beige y blusa blanca de manga larga y cuello alto , de pronto bajó la voz- Ya están aquí los Abernathy

-Ay no…- la cara de angustia que puso tuvo que quitarla de inmediato cuando Kath se acercó a ella haciendo que entrara dejando a Yaten fuera

-Mina querida! Que bien creí que ya no vendrías- Kath la abrazó demasiado efusiva

-¿No venir? Pero si me encanta venir a ver a mi hermanita

-¿Trajiste a tu prometido?- preguntó Kath viéndola con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Prometido?- Preguntó Darien que se acercaba a saludar con su hija en brazos dormida con una curiosidad que no ocultó muy bien

-Si Dar, mi prometido, recuerdas a Yaten, ven aquí tesoro- lo hizo pasar rompiendo así la curiosidad que su hermana y su cuñado no supieron esconder

-Yaten Kou…- dijeron Serena y Darien al mismo tiempo reconociendo de inmediato al jefe de Mina viéndola con severidad, más tarde tendría una reprimenda de parte de ellos, pero se portaron amables y saludaron como si lo conocieran de toda la vida a lo que Yaten no se hizo el desconocido, también los trató como si siempre estuviera ahí tomándose incluso ciertas libertades de confianza que no eran propias de él ni de nadie al encontrarse por primera vez.

La reunión estaba tranquila hasta que la hora de reunirse a comer comenzó a tener los comentarios mordaces de Katherin. Darien tomó la cabecera, Serena se sentó a su izquierda teniendo entre ellos la sillita de Chibiusa, junto a Serena estaba Mina, junto a ella se encontraba Yaten en la cabecera contraria, del lado derecho de Darien se encontraba Armand y junto a él Katherin que aprovechaba de vez en cuando para poner su mano sobre la de Yaten de manera casual pero no pasaba desapercibido para Mina.

-¿Sabían que Serena era gordita cuando estaba en la preparatoria? Oh era una pequeña bombita! Con sus piernitas rechonchas y su cadera, era muy graciosa verla correr cuando llegaba tarde a clases, lo cual claro era diario.

Todos rieron más por compromiso que por otra cosa, incluso Armand.

-Si, por supuesto, pesaba 80 kilos y mido 1.60m no era muy agraciada- apuntó Serena con voz fuerte, Mina y Darien sabían que era el timbre exacto que indicaba molestia disimulada.

-Pero ahora lo eres amor, y estás más bella que nunca- la abrazó por los hombros Darien, y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Oh que tiernos- Kath los miró con cierta envidia, el matrimonio Chiba era feliz de verdad y no lo ocultaban.- Ah y recuerdan a Mina, vaya que me sorprendes, has dejado de ser la Tomboy que tanto fastidiaba, te felicito.

-¿Tomboy? ¿Mina?- preguntó Yaten curioso girándose a verla sin poder imaginar esa escena de ella.

-Si por supuesto- aseguró Katherin entusiasmada, Mina siguió comiendo inexpresiva con la cabeza agachada removiendo el puré de papa como si estuviera cavando para encontrar un tesoro- le encantaba estar con chicos, pero solo para jugar claro, le encantaba comportarse como ellos, se vestía como hombre y oh la universidad, creí que cambiaría pero seguía igual, muchos dudamos de su orientación, incluso la dejábamos sola en las duchas cuando tocaban deportes- Kath rio fuerte y le siguieron el juego en la risa pero nadie comentó nada, Yaten no se rió pero si apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa, Mina siguió comiendo, le dio una sonrisa falsa a Yaten que fue la gota que le colmó el vaso.

-Mina es perfecta en lo que a moda se refiere- hablo Yaten en defensa de la rubia con una molestia no disimulada- es una fashionista nata, muchas veces las personas del departamento de moda van a pedirle consejos sobre las nuevas tendencias y hace milagros, muchas de las cosas que publica nuestra revista pasan por los ojos de Mina y si a ella no le gustan simplemente no se publican, tiene un don, aparte de su columna y otra sección que contesta, gracias a ella la revista ha incrementado su tiraje, incluso es una de las más queridas por los lectores, a diario recibimos cientos de cartas dirigidas a ella de personas que quieren conocerla, le vendría bien incluso publicar un libro si ella quisiera, seguro sería un éxito.

Mina lo miró sin poder creer el entusiasmo con el que hablaba de ella, sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón, una emoción dentro de ella amenazaba con salir y explotar en sus brazos, casi podía ver fuegos artificiales frente a ella.

-¿En serio?- Serena sonrió auténticamente a Yaten- ¡Mina eso es increíble! Te felicito tanto hermanita

-Gracias Sere, en realidad no es nada- Mina se sonrojó, por debajo de la mesa Yaten le agarró la rodilla y sintió ese calor de su palma traspasar la mezclilla de su falda larga.

-No te quites crédito por ello, eres realmente increíble- le animó Yaten con voz tranquila y dulce.

Katherin la miró entrecerrando los ojos, su cara demostraba un poco de enojo disimulado pero a Yaten no lo engañaba, se encontraron sus miradas y pudo ver un destello de odio en los ojos de Katherin que supo esconder tras la copa de vino para después retomar su falsa sonrisa y dar más anécdotas vergonzosas de Mina. Tampoco lo pudo engañar Armand pues luego de mencionar aquello le dedicaba miradas de interés a Mina, notaba que le ponía mas atención, incluso le sonreía solo a ella cosa que le molestó a Yaten aunque no entendía porque razón.

El resto de la tarde la pasó entre risas falsas y comentarios hipócritas hasta entrada la noche cuando Katherin y Armand se despidieron para irse a casa.

-Mina, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente- advirtió Serena, comentario que Mina quiso ignorar.

-Amor, tienes más leche para Chibiusa?- preguntó Darien dándole la bebe a Mina que jugaba con ella a bailar junto con Yaten que les daba vueltas en las que Mina hacía sonidos graciosos que hacían a la pequeña de un año reír.

-Ay no… se me olvidó comprarle la formula, discúlpame- Serena se veía cansada, Yaten se detuvo un instante a ver a la pareja

-No te preocupes amor, no te disculpes, a estas alturas tengo suerte de que no olvides que sigues casada conmigo- La abrazó Darien dulcemente y le dio un beso en la frente, aquel acto hizo que Yaten sintiera un deseo hasta entonces escondido, el deseo de tener una familia propia, de abrazar así a su esposa y compartir muchas cosas, pero aún no llegaba la indicada que lo aguantara lo suficiente con su carácter.

-Gracias… ¿podrías ir por la leche en lo que yo recojo esto?

-Sus deseos son órdenes mi lady, Mina ¿quieres venir?

-Claro que si! ¿Quieres venir Yaten?

-No, estoy bien, te espero

-Nos llevamos a mi sobrina- anunció Mina tomado los abrigos dos minutos después salieron de la casa.

-Yaten, ¿podrías traerme todos esos vasos y platos de la mesa?

Serena comenzó a lavar los trastos usados mientras Yaten le ayudaba a secar.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué aceptaste esta locura de mi hermana?

-¿Y yo puedo preguntar por qué no dijiste nada?

-Esa es fácil, es mi hermana no la voy a delatar, además Katherin es una pequeña perra que le encanta fastidiar a Mina desde siempre. ¿No fue obvio que se esforzó por hacernos quedar mal?

-Si, es lo que más me sorprende, decir eso de Mina de que era una tomboy o que le preocupe tanto no estar casada.

Serena suspiró pesadamente y apoyó el peso en un pie.

-Mina si era un tomboy, es decir, ella siempre fue más despierta que el resto, no jugaba con muñecas, le gustaban los carritos, no pedía el típico juego de té para navidad, pedía la pistola de agua, por lo mismo no se llevaba bien con las niñas, siempre ha sido diferente y bueno… cuando entró en la universidad esa mala fama la perseguía, pero era tan buena, tan sincera y despreocupada que los hombres nunca la vieron como una mujer, siempre era uno más de ellos, ningún hombre la ha tomado en serio y eso la deprime, aun siendo tan linda y teniendo todas sus ventajas sigue siendo solo Mina, no la mujer, la sexy o seductora Mina, solo Mina.

Yaten absorbió esas palabras, imaginó a Mina, en realidad era linda, de piel blanca y aterciopelada, su rostro era muy dulce, no tenía una sola marca en el, sus ojos eran expresivos y sus pestañas eran largas, su cuerpo aunque pequeño era atractivo, delgada y con buenas curvas, se preguntó porque no la había notado como mujer o porque no le había atraído desde que la conoció, posiblemente no había química entre ellos.

-¿Ahora contestarás a mi pregunta?- preguntó Serena mientras tallaba con fuerza una cacerola

-Solo la ayudé porque se veía en apuros y porque somos amigos, no me gustaría meterla en una mala situación. Ella ha hecho mucho por mí y me ha aguantado mis momentos difíciles, era lo justo.

-Un pago justo… ya veo…

-¿Por qué Mina quiere fingir que está comprometida?- preguntó como si no le interesara mientras veía fijamente como sus propias manos secaban las copas.

-Mina conoció a Armand en sus años de universidad, a ella le gustaba y practicaban juntos Lacrosse, como sabes casi no se llevaba bien con mujeres pero se llevaba muy bien con él, Katherin era la típica mujercita hueca superficial, se acercó a ella porque le gustaba estar rodeada de hombres y ser el centro de atención, estar con Mina suponía estar rodeada de hombres y no cualquier hombre, la mayoría eran guapos atletas universitarios llenos de musculos, cuando se enteró de que a Mina le gustaba Armand hizo algo imperdonable… se acostó con él y se lo dijo a Mina como si no fuera nada malo… aún recuerdo cuanto lloró por eso, pero Mina nunca dijo nada de lo sucedido, los dejó estar juntos y no volvió a contarle nada a Katherin, en cambio ella empezó a hablar mal de mi hermana a sus amigos, al final se quedó sola. Fue una época muy difícil para ella, por suerte estaba en su último año.

Yaten escuchaba y secaba los platos, su rostro hasta entonces inexpresivo se tornó molestio, incluso su boca se torció en un gesto de desagrado.

-Kath siempre le dijo que siendo como era nunca se casaría, siempre la vio por debajo del hombro, era una mala influencia y aún sigue siéndolo, mírate aquí, fingiendo ser lo que no eres, esa mujer tiene un poder sobre Mina que no he podido quitar, le arrancó su propia autoestima, fue hasta hace cinco años que la traje a vivir conmigo, estuvo aquí por un año hasta que entró a Rash y se mudó a su departamento. Gracias por cuidar de ella.- Lo miró sinceramente agradecida y con una cálida sonrisa muy parecida a la de Mina.

-No hay de que, para eso son los amigos- Yaten le regresó la sonrisa sincera y se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

Siguieron platicando de Serena y su matrimonio, Yaten se llevó una agradable impresión de Serena y de Darien, ella era muy divertida y una mamá preocupona mientras que Darien era muy relajado y amoroso aunque tal como le había advertido Mina, era muy serio.

Mientras tanto en el supermercado…

-Lo que no logro entender es como convenciste a tu jefe para hacerse pasar por tu prometido- Darien iba empujando el carrito de compras y Chibiusa frente a él sentada aplaudiendo intentando sacar ruido de sus enguantadas manitas.

-Soy muy persuasiva sabes- Mina se metió en el pasillo de lácteos, empezó a buscar la marca de fórmula para su sobrina.

-Eso me queda claro, pero de verdad ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-Es Katherin, ¿Qué esperabas?- Mina se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo muy obvio- no voy a dejar que me vuelva a humillar, no quiero que me vea por debajo de ella.

Encontró la lata correcta agregándola al carrito, siguió caminando al siguiente pasillo solo para hacer tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasa si te descubre? ¿Crees que no te humillará peor?

-No me descubrirá! No soy la misma chiquilla de antes, soy más fuerte de lo que era

-No lo eres Mina, solo mira lo que estás haciendo, escoges actuar una mentira en lugar de decir la verdad, temes demasiado ser herida- Darien le hablo fuerte porque tenía mucho cariño por su cuñada, le preocupaba los errores que pudiera estar cometiendo, la sentía como su autentica hermana

-Creí que yo era la psicóloga…- sonrió con amargura

-Y lo eres… pero no eres muy prudente contigo misma. ¿Qué pasa si a Yaten le gusta de verdad una chica en el tiempo que esté aquí Katherin?

El solo pensar eso le dio una punzada en el corazón a Mina y se abrazó fuerte a las galletas que había tomado del estante.

-Entonces… yo… tendría que decir la verdad y eso sería peor para mi porque no solo quedaría como una tonta quedada, sino como una mentirosa desesperada- sus ojos se cristalizaron dándole a Darien una mirada triste que a él le dolió

Al fin lo había entendido, Darien sonrió cálidamente para darle apoyo, la abrazó con Cariño acariciándole la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Todo va estar bien Mina, no estás en la misma situación que hace cinco años, además nos tienes a nosotros para cuidarte la espalda.

Mina sintió un agujero en el estomago y como si la tierra se la tragara identificó de imediato el sentimiento como culpabilidad, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para recuperarse y darle una sonrisa tranquila a Darien.

Llegaron luego de un rato con algunas bolsas ayudando a colocarlas en los estantes. Mina y Yaten tomaron sus abrigos, Yaten la ayudó a colocárselo y le sacó el cabello atorado acariciando sin querer su nuca provocándole escalofríos, Mina por su parte también le ayudó a colocárselo pero al ser más pequeña que él no pudo ayudarlo a sacar su cabello largo del abrigo.

-Mina por favor, no sigas con tus tonterías, las mentiras siempre se saben y es peor- le decía Serena mientras veía como se colocaban los abrigos mutuamente

-No te preocupes hermana, Yaten aceptó fingir el tiempo necesario, pronto terminaremos con esto.

-Pero tal vez Yaten tenga planes con alguna chica, eso no sería bueno ni para ti ni para él.

-Descuida Serena- interrumpió Yaten- no tengo planes con ninguna mujer por el momento, y creo que ayudar a Mina puede divertirme un tiempo.

-No la alientes Yaten- le advirtió Darien serio

-Suficiente- Dijo Mina con una enorme sonrisa- nos vemos, vendré pronto, cuida a mi hermana y mi sobrina- se despidió Mina abrazando a Darien, él correspondió el abrazo con afecto

-Ya sabes que son mi tesoro más grande

-Cuídate hermana y duerme un poco más, pareces panda- abrazó a Serena con cariño

-Ya te veré cuando tengas un bebé, a ver si puedes dormir.

Yaten y Mina se metieron en el auto, avanzaban por las calles de regreso a casa de Mina.

-¿Habló contigo Serena?-Preguntó la rubia con cansancio

-Mas o menos, no mucho y a ti ¿te dijeron algo?

-Si, Darien… todo un laaargo regaño de porque estoy mezclando a mi jefe en mi vida personal, que era peligroso y la única que saldría raspada sería yo.

Yaten la miró de reojo, con las luces de las lámparas que pasaban se iluminaba su rostro, se veía cansada y aunque el tono era amigable sus ojos le decían que estaba triste, pasar tanto tiempo con ella fuera de la oficina le estaba dando a Yaten la oportunidad de conocer a la rubia mucho mejor.

La luz del semáforo cambió a rojo impidiendo que siguieran.

-No dejaré que salgas lastimada, te lo prometo.

La tomó de la mano mirándola directamente a los ojos, Mina sintió que un abismo se abría en su corazón, mirando esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que le decían que iba a estar bien. Sonrió y apretó su mano que pronto apartó cuando la luz roja cambió a verde.

_**Chicaaas abriguense bien, no quiero que se enfermen! estos climas andan muy raros! juuummm y si tienen un Yaten que les de calor pues... aprovechenlo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mis niñas! me encanta que les encante como va la historia, se los juro que algunos de sus reviews hasta tengo que leerlos dos veces o más de lo que me gustan! Me hacen muy feliz y me alientan a continuar esforzandome por darles estos capitulos. **

**Desde ya les pido disculpas por algunos errores gramaticales o errores de dedo, les doy hasta tres leidas antes de subirlos, pero a veces el ojo ya no ve el error. Mil disculpas por los errores cometidos y los que cometere.**

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS.**

**IV**

-Yaten- Mina se asomó en su despacho, lo llamó con un tono demasiado dulce erizando el cabello en su nuca, nunca la había escuchado con ese tono tan sexy, un momento, si lo había escuchado y era cuando quería algo.

-La respuesta es no

-Ay vamos Yaten, ni siquiera te he dicho que quiero y ya me estas rechazando.

-Bien, dime que quieres

-Unos días libres, necesito descansar y no venir a la oficina por al menos unos días, me siento estresada

-¿Cuántos días?

-Tres son suficientes, y además no he tomado vacaciones en dos años, ya me lo merezco

-De acuerdo, tomate unos días, pero tienes que terminar los reportajes antes de que te vayas

-Señor, si señor!- Mina hizo la característica seña militar- ¡Gracias!- la escuchó irse riendo divertida

A través de las persianas la siguió con la mirada hasta su escritorio, se preguntaba porque le estaba prestando más atención de lo normal a Mina. Vio cómo se le acercaron unas chicas del departamento de moda con algunas prendas que no combinaban entre ellas, rápido empezó a armar un outfit dándoles algunas referencias de accesorios que quedarían bien para enlazar mejor los colores, las chicas le dieron las gracias y se fueron muy animadas.

En realidad Mina era buena en su trabajo, ¿Por qué no le había reconocido hasta que tuvo que mencionarlo en la reunión con Serena y Katherin? Decidió no pensar en ello y concentrarse en su propio trabajo.

El primer día que estuvo fuera Yaten lo tomó normal y no sintió su ausencia debido a varias juntas en las que había estado, se había olvidado hasta de comer.

Mina por su parte aprovechó para ir a un spa y entregarse por completo a las manos expertas de Bertjerite la masajista hawaiana de moda.

Estaba tan relajada que cuando llegó a casa durmió el resto de la tarde y la noche.

El segundo día Yaten sintió su ausencia, no estaba acostumbrado a ir solo a comer, siempre iba con Mina, se sentía como si algo le faltara podía ver su rostro sonriente en su mente casi a cada instante, miraba constantemente su asiento vacío y estaba tentado a hablarle por teléfono. Tomó su celular, lo miró dudando un instante pero comenzó a sonar, era el jefe de fotografía.

-Hey Nicolás, ¿Qué hay?

-Yaten, es sobre el artículo de primavera, me temo que hemos perdido el permiso para tomar las fotos en el central park

-¿Cómo que lo perdimos? ¿De qué hablas?

-Coincide en la fecha con otro evento y no se habían dado cuenta en el ayuntamiento cuando lo firmaron, me temo que le dieron prioridad al otro evento por tratarse del gobernador, no podemos hacer nada por esa fecha, incluso tienen ya todo el mes agendado, tenemos que buscar otra locación urgente

-Maldición… ¿Dónde estás?

-Saliendo de hablar con las personas del central park

-Hagamos algo, te veo en la cafetería de Crown, queda a unas cuadras de ahí, tenemos que arreglarlo y encontrar otro lugar, daremos mil vueltas en el auto de ser necesario.

-Entiendo, te espero ahí.

Cuando colgó cerró su laptop de golpe, tomó su saco, su celular y salió de inmediato de la oficina.

Cerca de las 11:30 de la noche llegó Yaten a su departamento, estresado, cansado, con un severo dolor de cabeza. Habían dado la vuelta a medio new york pero no encontraron el lugar apropiado para tomar las fotografías de la revista para primavera, sería un desastre. Se acostó en su cama sin cenar ni cambiarse el traje, se dejó caer rendido, lanzó un suspiro fuerte, sus parpados pesaban y sus ojos ardían como si tuviera arena en ellos.

Escuchó sonar su celular, ni siquiera se fijó en quien era, solo contestó por el puro impulso, su voz rasposa y cansada salió de su garganta

-Diga

-Vaya que voz tan sexy tienes

-Mina- Yaten sonrió pero no cambió ni su tono ni su posición en la cama, estaba tan cansado que hasta pensar le dolía- ¿Qué haces llamando tan tarde?

-¿Tarde? Pero si apenas me contestas, te llamé a la oficina y como me dijeron que no estabas ahí te marque varias veces a tu celular, ¿Qué pasa? Te escuchas fatal

-Hubo problemas con las locaciones de central park, ya no podrán ser ahí, estuve con Nicolás dando vueltas en toda la ciudad sin encontrar nada bueno.

-Entiendo…

-¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Oh eso… Rei, la asistente de Nicolas me llamó y me contó lo de la locación, te llamaba porque creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para las fotografías, tengo una amiga que tiene un jardín impresionante, parece que siempre es primavera ahí, si gustas podemos verlo mañana ya hable con ella y no hay problema, te prometo que te encantará-Yaten no respondió nada y eso inquietó a Mina- ¿Yaten? Sigues despierto?

-Si, solo lo estoy pensando… creo que no nos vendría mal ver esa opción, te veré mañana, paso a recogerte a las 9

-De acuerdo a las 9 entonces, descansa - rio divertida

-Descansa cariño- Yaten lo dijo serio

Cuando cortaron la llamada Mina sintió un dulce cosquilleo cuando escuchó a Yaten decirle "cariño" con aquella voz tan sexy, no pudo reprimir una risa traviesa, Yaten solo se quitó el saco, aventó los zapatos, se sacó la corbata y se metió entre las sabanas, no supo de él hasta que sonó su alarma por la mañana

**Saben estuve avanzando con el capitulo 11, quiero darles lo mejor y esforzarme por que les guste, Mina y Yaten son mi segunda pareja preferida (la primera es Serena y Darien) además me encanta Mina, su actitud tan viva y despistada me atrapa jajaja **

**¿Ya listas con sus chones rojos/amarillos? yo creo que yo me pondré unos de arcoiris porque necesito de todo jaja mañana es el último día del 2014 ¿pueden creerlo? ¿cumplieron sus propósitos? bueno, yo no bajé los 10 kilos que ansiaba pero jaja ¿que se le va hacer?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey heeeey! estamos en la vispera del año nuevo! me siento muy feliz y emocionada porque nuevos retos se aproximan.**

**Y como me siento tan tan de buenas adivinen... les voy a regalar dos capitulos! siiiiii hoy tendrán dos capítulos!**

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

**V**

Yaten se sentía preocupado por la locación, tenía que encontrar el lugar perfecto, solo esperaba que el lugar fuera eso... "perfecto". Había dicho a Nicolás que lo vería de nuevo en el Crown a las 9:30 para ir al lugar.

Se estacionó frente al edificio de Mina que ya lo esperaba en la entrada con unos shorts de mezclilla, calcetas negras largas hasta arriba de la rodilla, tenis, y un suéter muy suelto y grande, con orejeras en forma de conejo y su cabello suelto, le encantó verla tan natural, se veía hermosa, sonrió cuando ella agitó su mano saludándolo.

Subió al auto, se saludaron de beso en la mejilla con lo que Yaten pudo oler el suave aroma de frutos rojos característico de la rubia, tomaron el camino al Crown mientras Mina le describía la casa, pero Yaten no quería irse por descripciones imaginarias, esperaba verlo por sus propios ojos y que Nicolás evaluara si era lo que esperaban o no.

Encontraron a Nicolás a la hora pactada, tomaron rumbo hacia el norte casi frontera con Canadá, muchos árboles aparecieron en la carretera, se veía muy hermoso, Nicolás tomaba muchas fotografías pues le encantaba el paisaje y también tomaba algunas fotos de Mina haciendo caras graciosas. Llegaron a una casa bastante grande. Cuando se estacionaron Mina bajó del auto y tocó el timbre entusiasmada, Yaten y Nicolás bajaron también mirando los alrededores, los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad estaban secos por el clima tan frio del otoño.

-¡Mina!- La aguamarina que salió a recibir a Mina la abrazó con efusividad

-¡Michiru! Tanto tiempo sin verte

-Solo unos meses, pero sabía que ya me extrañabas, pasa por favor, esta haciendo frío

Todos entraron en la casa.

-Michiru te presento a Yaten Kou jefe editorial y Nicolás Kumada jefe de fotografía de la revista Rash, chicos les presento a Michiru Kaiou, violinista clásica consagrada a sus 30 años.

-No digas eso Mina! Suena presuntuoso de mi parte, Es un placer conocerlos, por favor pónganse cómodos, en un momento les mostraré el jardín invernadero- todos tomaron asiento, Yaten y Nicolás no podían creer que estaban en casa de Michiru Kaiou mucho menos que estaban conversando con ella frente a frente, llegaron un par de sirvientes que pusieron bocadillos frente a ellos y bebidas calientes que todos tomaron agradecidos- Mina me comentó que necesitaban tomar unas fotografías a finales de enero para trabajar en la revista de marzo con el inicio de la primavera, lamento mucho que les cancelaran antes pero espero que puedan trabajar con lo que hay.

-Será un honor señorita Kaiou- Nicolás era un ferviente admirador, la miraba con ojos de amor, Mina estaba divertida de sobra.

-Solo díganme Michiru de acuerdo? Bueno vamos a ver el lugar!

Los llevó a la parte trasera de la casa, había un pasillo de piedras grandes enterradas en el pasto que los conducían a un invernadero de cristal por fuera era hermoso, cuando entraron se llevaron una sorpresa increíble, había rosas rojas abiertas en todo su esplendor, violetas, tulipanes, algunos árboles frutales, y arbustos de frutillas al fondo, había tantas flores que era el paraíso, a Nicolás le encantó, comenzó a tomar fotos para ver ángulos y analizar las instantáneas. Yaten no pudo sentirse más agradecido, el problema estaba resuelto.

Acordaron con Michiru ir a finales de enero para tomar las fotografías, aún faltaban dos meses para ello pero no querían perder detalle de nada, prometieron mantenerse en contacto para los preparativos.

Entrada la tarde se despidieron y partieron de regreso.

-En serio Mina, ¿Cómo es que conoces a Michiru Kaiou? Esa mujer es una diva- Nicolás seguía en la nube

-No es una diva, solo es Mich, no ha cambiado nada, ella era compañera de la escuela con mi hermana, la conocimos cuando estuvimos en Manchester, era divertido, vivía en la casa de a lado y pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, tiene una hermana menor que se llama Amy tiene mi edad y nos llevamos muy bien, ella aún vive en Manchester es un encanto.

-Tienes tanta suerte de conocer a Michiru siento que te tengo envidia.

-Relájate Nicolás, por la locación podrán llevarse bien y con suerte podrías hacerte su amigo- sugirió Yaten

-Si hombre, no me odies por ello- Mina le dio un manotazo en el hombro a Nicolás que iba en el asiento del copiloto

Dejaron a Nicolás cerca de su casa ya de noche, el viaje de regreso fue más enredado porque tomaron una desviación equivocada, Mina y Yaten iban callados, un silencio cómodo que los estaba envolviendo pero que el peliplata quiso romper

-Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho… de verdad, esto no tiene precio… ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?- su actitud relajada le gustó a Mina

-Nah, no hay nada que agradecer, ya haces bastante con hacerte pasar por mi prometido

-Esto es esto y aquello es aquello y esto es de trabajo, tienes el sábado libre, y además como hoy es viernes te invito unos tragos, ¿Qué dices? Tu, yo, club amazona…

Mina lo dudó un momento, pasar tanto tiempo junto a Yaten no le estaba haciendo bien, pensaba en él casi todo el tiempo y estaba importándole demasiado, esto no iba por buen camino, en especial porque sabía por experiencia que los hombres no la buscaban como mujer, era para un acostón rápido o para ser la amiga divertida, no… decidió que no quería perder lo bueno que tenía con Yaten, solo sería su amiga, pero no había nada más allá.

-No… lo siento, no puedo, es que me duele un poco el estómago, creo que me dio mucho frio y ahora tengo estas molestias, lo mejor será llegar a casa, tomar un té, una manta y descansar, pero tu ve, me cuentas que chicos guapos hay, ah y no me interesan las chicas así que esas te las puedes ahorrar

Yaten sintió un ardor en el estómago, algo que rápido identificó como celos cuando le mencionó la palabra "chicos guapos".

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo a ver una película y cuidarte?

-¿Qué, tengo 9 años? Vamos! Si quieres ir al bar solo ve, no te preocupes por mi, iré directo a la cama.

-No, no es divertido sin ti- lo dijo tan serio que Mina por un segundo dudó de si era su Yaten arrogante, cínico y divertido de siempre

-Ay vamos, no te pongas así! Es… solo… no…

-No tienes que preocuparte por rechazarme… quiero decir por rechazar mi oferta, Amazona seguirá ahí así que podemos ir el día que quieras por unos tragos, es divertido cuando estamos juntos. Si te sientes mal esta bien, te dejaré descansar, no soy un acosador ni nada de eso

-No, discúlpame, es solo que no se… te vi tan serio que creí que…

-¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué me había enamorado de ti?- Frenó ante la luz roja y la miró directo a los ojos con seriedad, Mina no dijo nada abrió un poco sus labios y bajó su mirada con tristeza, pero casi como por arte de magia el auto se llenó de la risa de Mina

-¿Pero que estás diciendo? Eres mi jefe por favor Yaten. ¿Tú y yo? ¡Es ridículo, yo jamás pensaría en algo como eso! ¡Cómo podría! Cielos Yaten… siempre tan gracioso

-Mina…

-Ah luz verde, avanza- Yaten la miró con duda, ¿acaso sus sentimientos estaban en polos opuestos? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por Mina?

El celular de la rubia sonó desviando la atención de ambos.

-Diga?

_-Hola Mina querida!_

-Oh… Kath… cómo estás?

_-Bien gracias, te llamaba para preguntarte si podemos vernos mañana, sabes no conozco muchos lugares aun, ¿podrías llevarme a las mejores tiendas? Ah y por la noche podríamos ir al teatro con nuestras parejas, tengo boletos, podrían?_

-No sé Kath, puedo acompañarte de compras pero no sé si Yaten pueda ir al teatro… espera déjame preguntarle

_-¿estás con él?_

-Si, está a mi lado

_-Genial, pregúntale_

Puso silencio en el teléfono para que no la escuchara.

-Es Katherin, nos invita al teatro mañana por la noche, ¿quieres ir?

-Por supuesto, siempre me ha gustado el teatro.

Quitó el silencio asombrada con la rápida respuesta de Yaten, ¿los aliens lo habían secuestrado y cambiado?

-Kath, dice que si, no hay problema.

_-Genial, te mando un mensaje con los datos, la obra es a las 8, paso por ti en la mañana, mándame tu dirección._

-Sí, claro, te envío un mensaje… Hasta mañana Kath

_-Hasta mañana Mina, besos_

Terminó la llamada poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bruja… estos seis meses serán eternos… Lo siento en serio ¿tenías planes?

-No, además siempre debo estar disponible para mi prometida- lo dijo en tono burlón que relajó a Mina, ya estaba regresando a ser su sarcástico.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Mina se bajaron del auto, hacía tanto que Yaten no entraba en el edificio de la rubia que no recordaba cómo era, no era elegante, tampoco podía decir que era de mala muerte, pero era muy tétrico por la noche, con poca iluminación. Entraron en los pasillos, era un edificio viejo sin elevador. Subieron hasta el piso tres que ocupaba Mina.

-¿Estás bien viviendo aquí? Es muy oscuro… ¿no te da miedo?

-No, no me da miedo, reconozco que es un poco tétrico pero estoy bien y la renta es buena, no puedo vivir en un departamento de la quinta avenida

-Podrías si quisieras

-¿Cómo? Con un sueldo de escritora de artículos en una revista no puedo darme ciertos lujos

-Lo sé, lo siento por eso… te prometo que haré algo al respecto pero no vivirás aquí dentro de un año, te lo prometo

-Si, seguro… tal vez me compres un penthouse en el edificio junto al tuyo, sería bueno eh…- bromeó guiñando su ojo

Yaten solo rio y negó con la cabeza

-Te veo mañana Minako- acarició el puente de su nariz con suavidad y se apartó de ella rumbo a las escaleras. Mina se quedó de piedra, no esperaba ese gesto de él, la tomo por completo de sorpresa cuando ya no lo vio en las escaleras entró a su departamento.

**Yay! muero! si Yaten me hace eso me muero! jajajajajaja **


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuemos con la celebración! **

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS **

**VI**

Ir al Teatro con Katherin , Armand y Yaten había sido de verdad agotador y no solo agotador por tener que poner una enorme sonrisa falsa en sus labios, lo complicado había sido hacerla parecer auténtica sonrisa de felicidad, ignorar sus comentarios hirientes y hasta tener que aguantar que contara las calorías que había ingerido desde que la vio por la mañana, podía estar segura de que esas 3526 calorías consumidas bien valían la pena.

-¿De verdad no se cansa de hablar pura mierda?

-¡_Mina no hables así!-_ Contestó Serena al otro lado de la línea.

Era lunes por la mañana y había decidido llamarle a su hermana desde la oficina para contarle su fin de semana tan horrible después de unos fantásticos días de descanso.

-Lo siento, es solo que de verdad no logro entender cómo es que una mujer como ella, con su impecable educación inglesa y su gran alcurnia tiene el tiempo de maquinar como fastidiar mi existencia.

-_Mira, eso de impecable educación inglesa lo dudo, ya sabes que su fama de "mujer de vida alegre" le antecede desde antes incluso de conocerte, y de la alcurnia a mí no me quieras venir a vender eso que bien sabemos que el de alcurnia es su padre, su madre era una italiana feliz hasta que se casó con él y la amarró al frío Manchester._

-¿Por qué una mujer tan buena como ella podría casarse con un hombre tan frio como él y tener a una hija como Kath? Yo hubiera huido.

-_Jajajaja Mina que cosas dices. Se consiguió un marido igual que ella._

-Serena no digas esas cosas, Armand es diferente de ella, además se ve que la adora, es un hombre muy bueno, yo quisiera tener a alguien como él

Yaten llegó cuando decía aquello, le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo que Mina correspondió alegre, sin embargo aunque Mina le dio la espalda Yaten se quedó escuchando aquello como si lo hubieran clavado al suelo

-Armand es un hombre trabajador, inteligente, se ve que se esfuerza por darle lo mejor a Kath y mira que merece un premio ese hombre por darle más de lo que se merece esa mujer!

_-¿Será acaso que te sigue gustando Armand?_

-¿Qué?¿gustarme? no, para nada

-_Ya dilo, que lo descubriré de todas formas_

-Bueno ya… si me sigue gustando un poco, se puso más guapo ¿no crees?

-_Algo, no es mi tipo pero tampoco le desprecio el atractivo que tiene_

Mina soltó una risita traviesa que crispó los nervios de Yaten

-Solo por él tolero a Kath, no es fácil créeme, mi próxima carrera será actuación, creo que bien podría intentarlo y llevarme un oscar.

_-Mina eres todo un caso, tengo que colgar debo ir al supermercado, te llamaré después. ¿Vendrás para navidad?_

-Por supuesto que iré para navidad, no me lo perdería

_-Puedes invitar a Yaten si gustas_

-¿Invitar a Yaten?

Yaten se puso nervioso, ¿lo invitaría a pasar con ella y su familia la navidad?

-No sé si ya tenga planes pero le preguntaré y si acepta iremos juntos, si no iré sola y me la pasaré genial, comeré mucho chocolate y engordaré feliz

-_Jajajaja recordaré hacer mucha ensalada, nos vemos hermanita, cuídate y por el amor de Dios  
>¡pórtate bien!<em>

-Jajajaja nos vemos hermana, cuídate mucho, me saludas a Darien. ¡Ciao!

En cuanto colgó Yaten prácticamente corrió a su oficina para que Mina no se diera cuenta de que la había escuchado por teléfono.

Estaba quitándose el abrigo cuando la escuchó detrás de él.

-Yaten

-¿Si Mina?

-Mmm…- comenzó a dudar de si era buena idea decirle, sus manos automáticamente empezaron a retorcer la punta de uno de sus mechones de cabello

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- le dijo sarcástico cosa que la relajó

-Por supuesto que no! Ya quisieras, solo venía a preguntarte si te gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo y con Serena, Darien y Chibiusa , no hacemos nada espectacular, es muy familiar, aunque el año pasado Darien invitó a algunos de sus compañeros del trabajo… la pasamos bien pero fue incomodo que uno de ellos me empezó a acosar…

-¿Me quieres de espantapájaros?- Caminó hacia ella con tranquilidad hasta quedar uno frente al otro, el perfume sutil de Mina, inundó los sentidos de Yaten, adoraba ese aroma y últimamente estaba amándolo más.

-¿Qué? no, no sé por qué dije eso, creo que no venía al caso. Pero bueno, si gustas eres bienvenido.

-Lo voy a pensar ¿de acuerdo?- dió un paso más hacia ella quedando muy cerca el pecho de él de la cara de Mina que bajó nerviosa

-¡Si, claro! Por supuesto… si... yo... voy a… a… ver a Rei para las fotos que le pedí, nos vemos más tarde.

Mina salió de la oficina a toda prisa, últimamente cuando estaba tan cerca de Yaten sentía una necesidad creciente de abrazarlo por el torso, aferrarse a él y no soltarlo, comprobar la suavidad de su suéter y sentir lo esponjado de su abrigo contra su nariz, olfatear su cuello y meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para sentir la fuerza de sus piernas… se estaba volviendo loca cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

Yaten la vio huir, cuando estaba junto ella tenía ganas de acariciar su cabello, besar sus labios, acariciar sus mejillas, deseaba abrazarla de manera más íntima y reconfortante, suspiró para volver a realidad.

Tenían que mantener las apariencias en el trabajo, nadie podía enterarse o darse cuenta de la atracción entre ellos, seguían tratándose como amigos, no había cambio alguno a simple vista, pero ellos se sentían diferentes, podían sentir que algo cambiaba pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo al respecto o siquiera aceptar lo que sentían.

Como siempre fue un día productivo para ambos. Mina amaba su trabajo, trabajar en Rash era su sueño hecho realidad, ver tantas modelos, ropa de diseñador, joyería, poder escribir lo que deseaba, simplemente se sentía en un sueño constante, pensaba que al estudiar psicología el camino jamás la llevaría a trabajar en una revista, pero ahí estaba… miró su escritorio lleno de post its de colores, fotos instantáneas de ella o de sus compañeros en fiestas, puso especial atención en una de hacía dos años en la que estaban ella y Yaten con sombreros de copa cubiertos de diamantina, el de Yaten Dorado, el de Mina morado, con serpentina de colores cayendo sobre ellos, la instantánea capturó el momento exacto en que ambos reían en complicidad. Rei le había dado varias fotos ese día, eran del día que fueron con Michiru, sin que ella lo notara Nicolas había tomado una foto en la que se veía a Yaten con su largo abrigo negro, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, su largo cabello plateado mirando hacia arriba en la cúpula del techo del invernadero hermosamente adornado con un diseño vitral de mariposas. Se le encogió el corazón al verla cuando Nicolas se la enseño, tanto que se la había pedido. Aún dudaba si debía dejarla en su pizarra de corcho junto a las demás, podría malinterpretarse. Tomó un libro y metió ahí la foto.

También vio otra en la que estaban juntos observando los rosales, la foto se veía incluso mágica y romántica, esa tampoco debía dejarla fuera, alguien podría verla y pensar que entre ellos había algo más. Tomó el mismo libro y escondió la foto. Otra fotografía la había captado cuando hablaba con Michiru y Yaten la observaba, era su imaginación o solo la veía a ella, se veía tan alejado de la conversación, sus ojos estaban plantados en ella, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿la dejaba o la escondía? Punto uno, Michiru, si veían que se conocían los del área de espectáculos la harían sacarle una entrevista y no quería hacerlo, por otro lado Yaten… no, de nuevo otra foto al libro.

Le tomó varias haciendo caras graciosas así que todas ellas podría dejarlas pero se vería muy ególatra, solo dejó una que Nicolás tomó tipo selfie con Yaten en un extremo enseñando los dientes, Mina en otro extremo sacando la lengua arrugando la nariz y Nicolás en medio de ellos con su cara sorprendida como si lo hubiera tomado infraganti. Sí, esa era la foto adecuada. Sacó los pinchos con punta redondeada y agregó esa foto a su muro de momentos.

Yaten había recibido un sobre amarillo de parte de Nicolas con el sello confidencial, venía cerrado, de hecho bastante bien sellado, cerró su oficina para abrirlo y al hacerlo vió a Mina en su lugar colocando una fotografía, más tarde indagaría en la nueva adquisición del muro de sus peores fotos o "momentos felices" como la rubia le llamaba.

Abrió el sobre y le sorprendió ver las fotos que Nicolas le había hecho llegar, en ellas se veía a Mina y a él en el camino de piedras hacia el invernadero, ella viéndolo con su mirada alegre, sus manos juntas, sus orejeras de conejo, como si fuera una niña poniendo atención. Él estaba con su vista al suelo para ver por dónde pisaba pero con una enorme sonrisa y sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro largo.

En otra foto Mina lo miraba en la distancia mientras disimulaba analizar unas flores, diría que su mirada era esperanzadora, le gustó esa mirada y sonrió con la imagen. Más fotos de caras raras de Mina que le sacaron varias risas, otra foto en la que él era el que veía a Mina a lo lejos con una sonrisa que incluso él podía calificar de tierna, la foto le había captado y lo había delatado, incluso Nicolás sabía lo que eso significaba, por eso había puesto tanta seguridad en enviar las fotos con el sello de confidencial, sería un problema si alguien interpretaba las miradas, los gestos, las distancias, todo los inculpaba, vio varias más extendiéndolas en su escritorio, ¿por qué había tomado tantas fotos? En todas ellas podía él mismo incriminarse de ver a Mina y en otras incriminaban a Mina de verlo a él. Con eso tuvo suficiente para convencerse. Le gustaba Mina y sabía que él le gustaba a ella, no podía negar lo obvio. Guardó las fotos en el mismo sobre y lo metió a su maletín, debería mantener apartadas las fotos de los ojos curiosos. Abrió su correo notando uno de Nicolás que envió a varias áreas con las mismas fotos que había visto él pero corregidas, en ellas no aparecían ni Mina ni Yaten, en otras que imaginaba, Nicolás no había podido corregir, había algo en el ángulo de visión que justificara esas miradas. Podía respirar tranquilo, no había nada incriminatorio ahí, Nicolás siempre aprovechaba para corroborar su fidelidad a él.

La semana pasó volando y Mina de nuevo tenía que ver a Kath y Armand, tenía que estar loca para aceptar todas esas invitaciones que le hacían, esta vez irían a un karaoke bar, Yaten había aceptado no de buen modo, la verdad es que era bastante malo cantando.

Se metieron en el coche de Yaten, encendieron el motor y el radio, esperaron un momento para que el motor terminara de calentarse.

-¿Podrías encender la calefacción?

-Preferiría que no, si te calientas mucho y sales al frio te puedes resfriar

-¡Tonterías! soy una roca, vamos por favor enciéndela.

-No Mina, no seré el causante de que nos enfermes

-No pasará nada te lo prometo- Mina estaba por presionar el botón de encendido pero Yaten la tomó de la mano

-Dije que no, te estoy salvando de ti misma, hazme caso

Mina sintió el calor de su mano y quiso quedarse así por mucho tiempo, quiso tener su otra mano entre la suya.

-Tu ganas de acuerdo, es que tengo mucho frio.- dijo soltando su mano abrazándose a si misma aun sintiendo el calor de Yaten en su mano.

Yaten miró en el retrovisor a la cajuela como si hubiera recordado algo, apretó el botón para abrirla y salió del auto. Mina no sabía que hacía atrás, estaba haciendo un frio de los mil diablos, por suerte no nevaba aún pero esperaba que no pasara ese día, la nieve la ponía nerviosa cuando iba en auto.

Estaba distraída abrazándose cuando escuchó que Yaten cerraba la puerta dentro del auto y se acomodaba en el asiento.

-Toma, esto te calentará, lo dejé en el auto la semana pasada, solo no te calientes demasiado ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te enfermes

Mina recibió gustosa lo que le entregó Yaten, unas orejeras sencillas negras que eran de él, unos guantes negros de piel y una manta que le sirvió para sus piernas. Se sintió tan agradecida que en un impulso lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia ella para darle un montón de besitos en la mejilla.

-Gracias gracias gracias gracias! Eres un ángel calientito.

Yaten sonrió tontamente, no la detuvo en su arranque emocional hasta que ella se sonrojó y lo dejó en paz. Finalmente se pusieron en marcha.

Al llegar al bar el ambiente estaba demasiado animado y había mucho calor dentro, pudo quitarse su bufanda, las orejeras y la chamarra.

-Mina querida! Qué bueno que viniste!

Katherin le dio la bienvenida usual, efusiva al punto de la falsedad. Armand la saludó con un beso en ambas mejillas y a Yaten con un fuerte apretón de manos que Yaten no supo cómo interpretar pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Ahora comparten la ropa?

Preguntó Kath con cierta picardía

-Oh, esto- Mina se dio cuenta de lo que se refería- es que tenía demasiado frío y Yaten me prestó algo que tenía en el auto, no es gran cosa

Al quitarse los guantes brilló el anillo de compromiso que Mina ya no se quitaba para evitar que se le olvidara, había despertado euforia en la oficina pero Mina aclaró que solo lo había comprado porque le gustó y estaba en oferta, fue una gran desilusión para todos los que esperaban que la rubia encontrara al amor de su vida pero fue un respiro para los admiradores secretos los cuales ya estaban en la lista negra de Yaten.

-No has vuelto a olvidar el anillo- Dijo Armand viendo el anillo fijamente, cosa que notó Yaten.

-Como les había dicho, siempre lo usa, solo esa vez lo olvidó por que la apresuré- Entrelazó sus dedos en los de Mina y besó su dorso notando que Armand tensaba la quijada.

-¿Quieren ordenar algo? Llamaré al mesero- Katherin ni siquiera le puso atención a su marido pero si notó como Mina se sonrojaba cuando Yaten le besaba el dorso escondiendo su rostro tras su hombro. Yaten al sentir su rostro escondido giró su cuerpo un poco para besar su frente haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Antes no eran tan demostrativos y ahora no parecen querer separarse- Armand parecía molesto con Yaten por alguna razón, dio un trago muy largo a su wisky.

-Nos estamos tomando más cariño ¿verdad amor?- preguntó Yaten con cierto tono de diversión que Mina no supo interpretar.

Mina lo miró a los ojos, parecía un conejito asustado pero casi de inmediato asintió efusivamente con la cabeza sonriéndole con ternura.

El mesero llevó otra ronda de wiskys para todos, Mina tomó el suyo y dio dos tragos largos para tomar calor.

-Tal vez solo tuvieron buen sexo- Dijo Kath con descuido pues miraba atenta a una pareja de amigos que cantaba estruendosamente _I will survive_ de Gloria Gaynor mientras ella aplaudía y reía

Mina casi escupió la bebida. Yaten se sonrojó esta vez, ninguno de los dos negó o afirmó lo que Kath sugería. Tomaron otro trago viendo en sentido contrario el uno del otro. En cuanto bajaron del escenario los dos chicos Kath tomó de la muñeca a Mina jalándola.

-Vamos Mina, nos toca! Quiero intentarlo.

-Pero…

Demasiado tarde, ya estaban en el escenario con el reflector cegando a una Mina confundida mientras Kath tomaba el micrófono y daba la orden para que apareciera en pantalla la canción Mama Mia de Abba. Yaten la animó desde la mesa y ella empezó a cantar mejor a lo que Kath se animó también, Armand se acercó un poco a Yaten.

-Es una de las canciones preferidas de Mina, en la universidad la escuchaba mucho, le regalé el disco del grupo, apuesto a que todavía lo escucha.

Yaten no quiso caer en provocaciones.

-Oh de verdad, que bueno que tuviera un "amigo" tan considerado como tú.

Las chicas llegaron riendo animadas, Mina sentía diferente a Katherin era como si no fuera ella misma, estaba siendo amable, despreocupada y no hacía comentarios hirientes, se notaba distanciada de Armand incluso había momentos en que encontraba tristeza en su mirada. Su ropa también delataba el cambio en ella, llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro ajustados, botas de piel negras y una blusa un poco suelta en negro con manga corta, su cabello estaba suelto y liso, no recogido como regularmente lo traía.

Varias veces subieron a cantar a dueto. Yaten y Armand entraron en un duelo silencioso de bebidas por saber quién aguantaba más. El primero en caer fue Yaten que no estaba acostumbrado a beberse casi una botella de wisky él solo. Luego de dos horas que Mina paso divertida entre canciones con Katherin sin tomar en cuenta a los dos brutos cayó en cuenta de que Yaten estaba casi acostado en la mesa.

-Yaten vámonos, levántate- Mina se puso las orejeras, los guantes, su bufanda y la chamarra de nuevo, Yaten hizo el intento de ponerse el abrigo pero falló irremediablemente en atinarle a la manga. Mina tuvo que sentarlo de nuevo y ponérselo. De verdad estaba tambaleándose de borracho, pero Armand no estaba mejor. Kath se sentía demasiado avergonzada pero ya estaba manejándolo, tal vez no era la primera vez que Armand se embriagaba a tal grado. Mina se ofreció a pagar la cuenta a lo que Kath accedió pero cuando vio con horror la cuenta de todo lo ingerido se lo pensó mejor.

-¿Y si… lo repartimos?

Kath le arrebató de mala gana la cuenta, la inspeccionó y abrió los ojos.

-Olvidalo, saca la cartera de tu hombre, ellos invitan.

Kath metió la mano en la bolsa del pantalón de Armand sacando la cartera, tomó la mitad de la cuenta, en lugar de regresar la cartera al pantalón la metió en su bolso, esa familiaridad le sorprendió a Mina aunque creía que se debía a los años compartidos y la confianza que se tenian. Mina al no haber consumido más que un vaso de wisky, agua y algunos refrescos sintió que era lo justo, pero ¿Dónde guardaba Yaten la cartera? En menos de 2 segundos lanzó una plegaria al cielo para que la guardara en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, pero recordó que Yaten siempre la sacaba del saco, abrió un poco el saco, nada. Bajó un poco la vista y en la pierna tenía el inconfundible bulto cuadrado de una billetera.

Bueno, no estaba en la parte trasera por lo que se sintió decepcionada. Metió sus dedos intentando jalarla con cuidado, acarició disimuladamente su pierna haciendo que Yaten riera un poco. Logró sacarla y entregar a Kath la otra mitad de la cuenta. Metió la billetera de Yaten en el abrigo haciendo que él se volteara con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No Mina, ahí no estaba- rio divertido y travieso haciéndola sonrojar- debes meterá donde estaba.

-Basta Yaten, nos vamos, Kath linda reunión, la próxima los dejamos en casa.- Rodeó su cuello con el brazo de Yaten ayudándolo a equilibrarse.

-Seguro que si- Kath golpeó a Armand con su bolso sobresaltándolo- ¡Vámonos!

Kath fue la primera en salir le siguieron Mina que estaba fuertemente abrazada a la cintura de Yaten y agarrada a su brazo para que no cayera.

Yaten aún con lo borracho que estaba giró su rostro hacia atrás, Armand lo veía con enojo. Yaten solo le sonrió con cinismo, besó la coronilla de Mina y movió sus labios formando una frase que despertó la furia de Armand.

-ES MIA

Salieron del bar despidiéndose de lejos, Mina hizo malabares para meter a Yaten en el auto, por más que insistió en que fuera en el asiento de atrás él quiso ir a su lado. Reclinó el asiento y le puso la manta en las piernas. Mina tuvo que manejar hasta el penthouse del peliplata. Había sido digno de grabarlo, lástima que no había pensado en ello. Durante seis canciones que pasaron en la radio Yaten había dicho que eran las mejores canciones de la historia, de las cuales dos eran sencillos con no más de 2 semanas apenas en la radio y una de ellas era una mala adaptación de Over the Rainbow de una cantante con bastante mala fama, el resto eran canciones que en la vida había escuchado.

El portero le ayudó a abrir el elevador en el penthouse. La rubia se sorprendió cuando encendió una de las luces, era un lugar muy bonito elegantemente decorado y limpio.

-Yaten ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

-Al final del pashillo- dijo Yaten arrastrando las palabras

Mina lo llevó hasta ahí, la cama era enorme.

-Te gusta la buena vida ¿eh?

-Claro que shi, ¿porque no habría de gustarme la buena vida? He trabajado duro por eshto, he edstado en juntash soportando gente idiota, prepotentes, con aires de grandeza, he visto como pisotean a la gente, mal nashidos lame culos, por supuesto que me lo merezco.

Mina estaba sorprendida por sus palabras pero verlo en ese estado hablando como lo estaba haciendo se le hacía demasiado gracioso como para tomarlo en serio. Lo arrojo sin mucha delicadeza a la cama, lo obligó a cooperar para que se quitara el abrigo, el suéter y la camisa, le dio una sudadera pensando que podría pasar frio por la noche ya que ella no sabía dónde estaba el calefactor, le quitó los zapatos, estuvo tentada a quitarle el pantalón pero solo le quitó el cinturón para que no lo lastimara.

Yaten se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Tenía tantas ganas de quedarse ahí con él, verlo dormir, pero se sintió una acosadora, en unas horas tenía que regresar a trabajar, los sábados se estaban volviendo su día más productivo debido a que no tenía a nadie más en la oficina podía avanzar sin distracciones.

Lo arropó con cuidado reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarlo. Pero no pudo detener a su mano que comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, su oreja, quitó un mechón de cabello que le tapaba media cara. Sin pensar lo besó en los labios y por un momento creyó que él le había correspondido, pero de inmediato descartó la idea al recordar que estaba muy ebrio e inconsciente de lo que hacía. Le dio otro beso fugaz en los labios y salió del departamento, pero antes tomó las llaves de su auto, eran casi las 3 am, lo tomaría prestado.

_**No sé ustedes pero a mi me encantó escribir a Yaten así, tan perfectamente imperfecto. Nos leemos mañanita. Levanten sus copas esta noche y griten fuerte ¡FELIZ 2015!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews! me encantan! las adoro!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mis queridas preciosas adoradas, ¿cómo están? Ya superaron la resaca? bueno yo si ando cansada, mi estomago no me da tregua desde navidad. Es lo malo de estas fiestas, los excesos no paran. En fin, estamos iniciando el año y tiene que ser con toda la actitud! Vamos por más metas, más sueños y muchas mas aventuras. **

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

**VII**

La resaca le llegó de golpe al abrir los ojos, a pesar de estar las cortinas cerradas podía sentir como la luz le atravesaba el cerebro, el ruido lo mareaba, tenía nauseas.

-Es oficial… estoy embarazado…

Salió corriendo al baño a vomitar todo el alcohol ingerido. Cuando pudo recomponerse se dio una ducha reparadora. Desayunó lo mejor que pudo, se preguntaba cómo había llegado Mina a su casa. De haberse encontrado en mejores condiciones le habría dicho que se quedara a dormir en una de las habitaciones.

En la mesita de la sala vio una nota, era la letra de Mina.

"_Tomé tu auto para regresar a casa, lo traeré después del trabajo, estaré en la oficina. _

_Besos._

_ Mina"_

Bueno, al menos volvió sana a casa. Decidió que pasaría a buscarla para ir a comer con ella y tal vez al cine, tenía que apresurarse para alcanzarla, normalmente se iba a las 3 los sábados, tomando en cuenta el tráfico… ¿debería tomar el subterráneo? Tenía que arreglarse y salir cuanto antes.

Mina terminó el trabajo que tenía y había escrito incluso dos artículos extra. Se sentía inspirada y los artículos salieron como si fuera una conversación fluida. Ya después los revisaría para darles los toques finales, moría de hambre. Apagó la computadora lista para irse.

Salió del edificio y fue una gran sorpresa al verlo ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados esperándola, porque ¿la estaba esperando a ella cierto?

-¿Armand? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería invitarte a comer, ayer no pudimos platicar mucho

-No en el estado en que estabas

-Lamento mucho que me vieras así, de verdad no puedo creer que me haya comportado así

-No te preocupes, ¿Kath se enojó mucho?

-Kath puede enojarse todo lo que quiera, siempre está enojada. Ya no es algo que me afecte. ¿Conoces algún buen lugar para comer?

-Cerca esta una cafetería, vamos.

La desconcertó un poco que hablara así Armand, lucía diferente de cómo era normalmente cuando estaba con Kath que era muy tranquilo y amable, además se la pasaba diciéndole que si a todo y la llenaba de mimos.

Lo llevó a la cafetería Crown que era el más cercano, Armand ordenó una mini pizza y refresco y Mina una ensalada.

-Mina… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Yaten?

Casi escupe el jugo cuando escuchó la pregunta

-¿Por qué repentinamente quieres saber eso?

-Solo tengo curiosidad, ustedes parecen una pareja unida, creo que es genial pero no puedo evitar pensar en ti

-¿En mi?

-Bueno tú sabes, cuando éramos más jóvenes tu y yo éramos los mejores amigos, nos la pasábamos jugando, te encantaba el lacrosse como a mi. Éramos muy unidos- Mina dejó su tenedor cuando sintió en su mano izquierda las caricias de Armand.

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?- Retiró su mano sin mucho disimulo, éste no era el Armand que ella conocíay la estaba desconcertando

-Quería disculparme contigo por portarme así ayer, no sé qué me pasó en realidad, solo sé que me puse muy celoso

-¿Celoso? ¿Celoso de qué?- Mina no entendía lo que estaba diciéndole Armand

-Celoso de ti, de verte tan feliz con Yaten, de ver que él se preocupa por ti y yo no puedo más que verte de lejos. No lo entiendes…

-Ayúdame a entenderte, dime que está pasando.

-Desde que te volví a ver me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y de cuanto extraño nuestros momentos juntos, extraño tu risa, extraño tanto nuestras tardes juntos, éramos tan unidos…- Tomó sus manos sorprendiendola, Mina sintió el impulso de quitar las manos pero Armand se lo impidió- Por favor Mina, ansío demasiado estar a tu lado, Yaten ni siquiera te merece, eres demasiado perfecta para pertenecerle a un idiota como él

-¿Los interrumpo?

Ambos miraron a Yaten que los veía con las brazos cruzados junto a su mesa, Armand lo miró retadoramente y Mina sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Yaten vió como Mina se ponía pálida.

-¡Yaten no es lo que crees!

-No me vengas con esas palabras Mina- Yaten no quería sonar grosero pero estaba herido, se dio media vuelta y abandonó el restaurante azotando la puerta con fuerza, todos se giraron a verlo mientras bajaba las escaleras auténticamente molesto.

-Armand suéltame, déjame ir con él

-No Mina, él no te merece

-¿Y tu si?

-Más que él si

-Te recuerdo que eres casado, esa decisión la tomaste tú, tú te acostaste con ella porque tú lo quisiste, no me vengas años después a decirme que me extrañas y que quieres algo conmigo, ¿exactamente qué es? ¿Ser tu amante?

-Por un tiempo si, después me divorciaré y podremos estar juntos, ya no soporto a Katherin, es una bruja

Mina logró safarse de Armand, se levantó veloz y casi logra salir del restaurante pero Armand logró tomarla de una muñeca

-No te vayas Mina

-No seré tu amante, ni tu juguete, no le pertenezco a nadie y si crees por un segundo que Yaten es un idiota entonces el idiota eres tú, yo lo amo y no me interesa lo que tú quieras ahora, vete al diablo.

Le lanzó una patada lo más fuerte que pudo en la entrepierna doblándolo del dolor. Salió del Crown tan rápido que no supo hacia donde irse, recordó que había dejado el auto de Yaten en el estacionamiento de la oficina así que regresó por el solo en caso de que Yaten decidiera ir allá.

Por suerte lo encontró recargado en el cofre del auto.

-Yaten por favor déjame explicártelo

-¿Explicarme qué Mina? ¿Qué hacías tomada de la mano de un hombre casado? No quiero esas explicaciones, ni siquiera quiero escucharte ahora

-Por favor no es así, él me estaba tomando de las manos, yo no quería, él me estaba sujetando te lo juro, no es así

Yaten miró sus muñecas y comprobó que las tenía enrojecidas por lo que sintió un coraje aún mayor.

-¿Viniste a recoger tu auto? Toma- le arrojó las llaves con coraje, él las tomó en el aire

-No debí venir, debí esperar a que me llevaras el auto

-Por favor no creas cosas que no son, Yaten de verdad, él me estaba proponiendo ser su amante

-¿Y aceptaste? ¿Tan desesperada estas?

-No estoy desesperada, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, lo rechacé y encima de todo quieres que te pida perdón por algo que no hice- Mina empezó a llorar desconsolada aumentando el tono de su voz al punto de casi gritar- No he hecho nada malo, además si te hubieras quedado a ayudarme no tendría que haber recurrido a la violencia y no lo habría pateado, él te llamó idiota y yo me enfurecí tanto.

-¿Y quién te pidió que me defendieras de un cretino como él? Ni siquiera vale la pena

-¿Por qué estamos discutiendo? Se supone que estamos fingiendo, ¿Por qué te molestas y me reclamas y sales tan rápido y… y… ¿y porque estoy llorando?

-¡Porque ya no estamos fingiendo!- Yaten lo gritó tan fuerte que Mina dio un respingo deteniendo su llanto- Mina ya no estamos fingiendo- bajó su tono de voz y se acercó a ella hasta acariciar una de sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas. – Me gustas, me gustas más de lo que incluso estaría dispuesto a admitir.

Armand se recuperó del dolor y salió tras Mina pero cuando la encontró Yaten la acariciaba, le estaba hablando muy bajo y Mina estaba dando gimoteos pero lo veía directo a los ojos. Armand pudo ver que en realidad había sido un error decírselo así a Mina, amaba a Yaten, se lo había gritado y ahora estaba frente a él llorando indefensa, cuando los vio abrazarse con cariño no pudo más, estaba sintiendo demasiados celos.

Yaten se dio cuenta de que los observaba y volvió a gesticular sin sonido una frase.

_-ES MIA_

Se dedicaron una mirada fria, Armand se fue del lugar más molesto que nunca y Yaten siguió abrazando a Mina.

-Yaten, ¿de verdad te gusto mucho?

-Bueno así como gustar, gustar… si, yo diría que gustar, y querer también, y encantar y mmm… bueno no sé si también amar pero eso podría descubrirlo.

Se agacho hasta besarla suavemente, Mina pudo sentir mil mariposas inundar su cuerpo, su estómago, sus manos, su cerebro debía estar lleno de ellas porque se sentía volar.

La rubia correspondió el beso con más intensidad, cuando necesitaron aire se abrazaron fuerte riendo como un par de tontos.

**Lamento no haberles subido el capitulo ayer, me sentía mal y ni para prender la compu la verdad. Pero ya estoy mejor y podemos continuar con las actualizaciones. Mil perdones si hay algun error. **

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews! cada vez me gustan más! son muy divertidas chicas en serio! Bueno ahora solo queda disfrutar del fin de semana post-puente jaja excelente viernes!**

**Saluditos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ups... lo siento ayer se me pasó por completo la actualización. Poco a poco vamos recuperando nuestra rutina no? en fin ni modo adios a los días santos, bienvenida vida normal! Bueno ahora si, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior, la verdad por sus reviews creo que si jajaja insisto en que me hacen reir mucho con sus ocurrencias. Las adoro!**

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

**VIII**

Mina no apartaba su mirada del monitor, ni siquiera para ver el teclado, estaba tan concentrada en lo que escribía, era un interesante artículo que empezó a desarrollar luego de leer en un libro sobre la aceptación de la muerte. No pretendía que fuera un artículo de tanatología pero así resultó, aunque quiso darle un toque diferente y nada triste, en realidad le estaba gustando mucho como lo estaba redactando.

Las luces de la oficina ya estaban apagadas, el tiempo había desaparecido para ella, fue hasta que su celular la distrajo que se dio cuenta de que solo la luz de su cubículo estaba encendida.

-¿Diga?

-_Hola Mina_

-Kath hola, te escuchas terrible, ¿estás resfriada?

_-¿Resfriada?-_ Se escuchó la risa amarga de Kath- _No Mina, no estoy resfriada. ¿Te puedo ver esta noche?_

-Si claro, ¿sabes llegar a la cafetería Moonlight?

-_No, en realidad preferiría verte en el hotel Royal Senshi ¿puedes?_

-La verdad estoy en la oficina aún, si me voy ahora llegaré en una hora por el tráfico, ¿me esperas a que llegue?

_-Si, te veré en un rato_

Colgó sin despedirse, se escuchaba mal. Salió del edificio notando las hermosas luces que pocas veces apreciaba. Las luces de la ciudad en la época decembrina eran de verdad un espectáculo digno de verse, aunque claro tal vez eso solo lo pensaba por toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, el enamoramiento era la peor de las drogas.

Al llegar al hotel se sorprendió por lo hermoso que era, nunca había entrado ahí y se sentía como pez fuera del agua.

-Buenas noches, busco a Katherin Abernathy, ¿sabe si está en el bar?

-No señorita, está en la suite princess, Permitame anunciarla antes. ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Mina Aino.

El hombre de no mas de 40 años llamó a la habitación indicando que habia llegado su visita. Colgó con una sonrisa amable.

-Penúltimo piso, el chico del elevador la dejará ahí.

-Gracias

El elevador subió hasta la suite indicada, tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió luego de unos segundos, justo cuando ponía su dedo en el timbre de nuevo. Cuando entró la habitación cálidamente iluminada por una chimenea que la distrajo, el fuego danzante proyectando sombras en las paredes, notó que Kath estaba recostada en el sillón largo frente a la chimenea, fue cuando se giró para ver quien le había abierto la puerta. Era un chico de su edad, de piel morena, sin camisa y con un duro abdomen cincelado por los mismísimos dioses, tenía el cabello muy corto, un arete de diamante, o eso parecía, un pants blanco y sin zapatos, por un momento dudó de que era realmente Kath hasta que la escuchó hablar.

-Hola Mina, creí que no vendrías

Esta vez no hubo ninguna euforia fingida de su parte, simplemente la saludó como si fuera obvio que la estaba esperando y ella estuviera retrasada.

-Vine tan pronto como pude pero el tráfico de la ciudad es distinto. ¿Qué haces aquí Kath?

El chico moreno se sentó junto a Kath y comenzó a masajear sus pechos, Mina quiso salir corriendo de ahí en ese instante, ¿en serio que estaba pensando al aceptar ir?

-¿No ves lo que hago? Mina, ven aquí, te presento a Amir, mi amante en turno, cuando quieras te lo puedo prestar ¿verdad cariño?

Se dieron un rápido pero muy apasionado beso que incomodó a Mina, estaba tiesa como una estatua.

-Kath esto es incómodo, ¿podrías ir directo al grano?

-¿Incómodo? ¿Porqué incomodo? ¿Exactamente qué te parece incómodo?

Habló como si nada en el mundo la perturbara. Mina se talló la nuca como reflejo de su incomodidad desviando la mirada hacia la mesita junto al sillón. Había estado bebiendo, tenía una botella de brandy, por eso se escuchaba su voz como si quisiera llorar, agripada y un poco desentonada.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre Armand y tu? ¿Acaso ya no se aman?- preguntó Mina

Kath soltó una carcajada alejando su cuerpo de las manos juguetonas de Amir que ya estaba desabrochando el albornoz con el que apenas se cubría Kath.

-Mina, que ingenua eres, por supuesto que no nos amamos, nunca nos hemos amado, todo ha sido un teatro. Amir por favor espérame en la habitación, necesito hablar con Mina, sé un buen chico, tendrás tu recompensa.

Amir salió de la habitación con una evidente erección que le llamó la atención a Mina, quien curiosa no le despegó la vista de su perfecto cuerpo.

-¿Esta bueno no?- Preguntó Kath alzando su copa en un brindis solitario.

-Esta buenísimo, pero eso no importa Kath deja de beber y dime porqué estoy yo aquí conociendo a tu amante y enterándome que lo tuyo con Armand no es real.

-Relájate, él esta con su nueva amante, cree que diciéndome que la junta se alargó voy a creérmelo… que ridículo.

-¿Pero cómo es que tu sabes? Es que… ustedes... se veían tan felices que yo no puedo creer que estés…

-Cuando te conocí no había hombre de la universidad que no dijera lo buena que eras en lacrosse aunque no pertenecieras al club, se morían de ganas todos por que les hablaras, siempre ibas tan masculina, con esas ropas descuidadas, acéptalo, no eras el modelo de mujer femenina que esperaba, simplemente eras tu, tan libre y feliz… y tenías tantos hombres a tu al rededor, todos diciéndote cosas sin importancia, eras su mejor amiga, sentí tanta envidia de ti… tanta que quise odiarte y me he desquitado contigo por no ser yo misma todos estos años… cuando nos casamos, tu eras la piedra angular de nuestro matrimonio, tu eras lo único que teníamos en común, yo intentando ser amable para que Armand me hiciera caso y él intentando acostarse contigo cuando te vio tan lejana desde la cárcel del matrimonio. Todo cambió cuando te fuiste de Manchester, la distancia entre nosotros se abrió como un océano, apenas y nos hablábamos, todo el tiempo estaba en juntas- bufó burlona- si claro, al principio le creí luego me di cuenta de que esas juntas eran en hoteles, que los altos ejecutivos eran mujeres patrocinadas por mi flamante maridito, quise matarme pero era dejárselo demasiado fácil. Desde entonces no nos llevamos bien, él tiene varias amantes, yo tengo varios también y uno de base en Manchester, llevo ya 2 años con él, es bueno.

-¿Lo quieres?

-¿Quererlo? Claro que no, la única persona a la que quiero es a mi misma y eso a veces. Hace tres años le dije a Armand que quería tener un hijo, pero yo ya sabía que no puedo tenerlos… pensaba adoptar o algo así, algún alquiler de vientre… cuando tenía 14 años enfermé y me hicieron estudios… resultó que no podría tener hijos, ni con tratamiento, simplemente mi cuerpo no estaba ni estará preparado para tener un bebé… si existiera la remota posibilidad de que concibiera ocurrirían dos cosas, o aborto involuntario o mi muerte… pero eso tiene una posibilidad del 1% la cual es demasiado baja, cuando se lo conté, él me dijo que estaba feliz de que no pudiera concebir, me dijo que no quería tener hijos conmigo… el año pasado su amante tuvo una hija… tiene 8 meses ahora…

Mina vio como las flamas iluminaron las lágrimas que salieron como pequeños ríos, dio otro sorbo a su brandy, su mano temblaba y el corazón de Mina se compadeció de Kath, algo en ella le decía que en algún momento Katherin si había amado a Armand.

-Creí que se establecería con su amante cuando nació su hija pero no, el muy hijo de puta sigue por ahí con cuanta zorra le abre las piernas, siento lástima por la madre de su hija.

-Lo siento mucho Kath, realmente pensaba que eran felices, cuando te vi en el centro comercial y cuando te volví a encontrar con él tan contenta… pensé que de verdad eran felices.

-Tonterias, cuando llegue a New York le rogué a todos los dioses de todas las culturas para no encontrarte… y mira si es mala mi suerte, te encontré el primer día, en el probador fue distinto, estábamos con unas personas afuera y teníamos que actuar enamorados y felices, cuando te vimos ambos nos sorprendimos pero seguimos fingiendo, acordamos que no cambiarían las cosas, frente a los demás seríamos la pareja más amorosa del mundo. Las cosas cambiaron hace poco, notaba que se ponía celoso si Yaten te abrazaba demasiado o si se portaban muy cariñosos, discutimos varias veces por eso y luego…

Kath se levantó tambaleante, tomó un sobre amarillo que estaba en la mesita y se lo aventó a Mina que apenas alcanzó a agarrarlo. Kath volvió a dejarse caer violentamente en el sillón como un peso muerto. Dio un trago largo y le hizo una seña a Mina para que lo abriera.

-Tu fuiste valiente, él te buscó y tu lo pateaste como la gran jugadora que eres.- Katherin soltó una carcajada de verdad, se escuchaba emocionada y divertida- Yaten ya había notado esos celos de Armand, no soy tonta, pude leerlo claramente, sus expresiones son como un libro

Mina vio las fotos del día que Armand le había propuesto ser su amante. La expresión de Yaten… pudo ver el momento exacto en el que cambió su expresión feliz, constatando que de verdad ya no estaban fingiendo.

-Contrataste un espía.

-Oh si, lo contraté apenas discutimos, sabía que tarde o temprano iría hacia ti y no me equivoqué, estas son pruebas junto con todo lo demás que tengo en Manchester en la casa de mis padres, pediré el divorcio, cualquier corte me dará la razón de que no es sano continuar con esta relación. Solo quería que lo supieras- Kath observó su propio anillo de matrimonio, comenzó a jugar con él haciéndolo girar con su pulgar- El matrimonio es una mierda, no quieras meterte en ello si no estas segura, vienen muchas cargas con ello, eres un alma libre Mina, no cometas errores que no puedas remediar.

-Kath, aprecio el consejo pero de verdad no voy a cometer tus errores, sé que amo a Yaten y lamento profundamente que salieras lastimada de tu relación, eso no nos pasará, somos diferentes a como son ustedes, sé que no soy la mejor mujer del mundo, es más puedo decir que a veces ni siquiera sé cómo ser mujer, pero si puedo decir que es divertido estar con Yaten, no cometeré errores, para mí son lecciones que necesitaba aprender de la mala manera.

-Volveré a Manchester para año nuevo… Quiero rehacer mi vida y lo voy a lograr sin ese bastardo, es todo lo que quería decirte.

Mina la vio levantarse ponerse derecha e ir con paso decidido a la alcoba donde la estaba esperando Amir, cuando abrió la puerta se volteó hacia Mina y le sonrió

-¿Quieres venir a divertirte?

Mina se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla como si lo pensara luego negó con una carcajada. Kath entró en la habitación indicándole a Mina que era momento de irse.

Salió del hotel pensando en lo ocurrido, aún estaba preocupada por Kath, se sentía mal por ella y sin embargo ella misma había recurrido como una idiota a fingir que estaba comprometida con Yaten, no se había detenido a pensarlo, solo lo hizo en un impulso de protegerse a si misma de no salir lastimada, en realidad Kath estaba más lastimada que ella, fingía todo el tiempo que estaba feliz, que estaba en un mundo de perfecta felicidad con un marido divino. Ahora entendía por qué todo el tiempo le decía que si, no quería ocasionar escenas, quería verse como el hombre perfecto que accede a todos los caprichos de su mujer.

Se sintió avergonzada por no ser honesta de verdad, si Kath tuvo el valor de decirle, ella tal vez podría decirle que no estaba comprometida con Yaten, sin embargo no quería decir la verdad, después de todo ahora estaban saliendo de verdad, llevaban una semana de novios, al día siguiente podrían festejar la noche buena con su hermana y Yaten. Le diría a Kath solo en caso de que las cosas con Yaten no salieran bien, pero estaba más que segura de que no iba a ser así, se sentía muy bien con él, haría lo que fuera para que funcionara.

**Pobre Kath, la verdad vivir así no es vivir... fue valiente al reconocer frente a Mina que ya no podía con la mentira. Pero Mina no parece querer seder y ser honesta. ¿Que les pareció? mandenme un comentario, ¿que opinan de Kath ahora?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola! aquí de nuevo reportandome puntual! (jo jo ahora si...) y bueno, mil gracias a las personas que a pesar de no ser fans de Yaten, Mina o ambos le han dado una oportunidad a mi historia que no tiene otro proposito mas que hacerles pasar un rato entretenido. **

**En referencia al lamentable comentario que recibí hace unas horas, lamento que a alguien no le guste, sin embargo mientras exista gente que le guste mis historias, yo seguiré adelante sin importarme si alguien se molesta por ello. **

**Y bueno, para no hacerla de emoción aquí voy con el capitulo! **

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

**IX**

Al día siguiente partieron temprano a casa de los Chiba. Yaten manejaba con cuidado y más lento de lo normal debido al hielo y la nieve. Mina estaba tan nerviosa que se aferraba al cinturón de seguridad, literalmente su vida dependía de ello.

Llegaron a casa de Serena y Darien cuando la tormenta de nieve comenzaba, sería una noche dura, Mina y Serena iban a cocinar lo que prepararían para la cena, Darien ayudaba a terminar las decoraciones que Serena dejó a medias y Yaten ayudaba en lo que podía, limpiaba las copas, veía las botellas, cambiaba la música, se sentía bien y además jugaban con Chibiusa.

-Asi que… ¿son novios?- preguntó Serena curiosa

-Si hermanita, somos novios, es oficial

-No recuerdo que me haya pedido permiso para ser tu novio

Mina soltó una carcajada.

-Tampoco recuerdo que Darien me pidiera tu mano

Esta vez fue Serena la que estaba riéndose.

-Espero que las cosas vayan bien entre ustedes, por cierto, creo que eso llega en buen momento, Kath me llamó, me dijo que se irá pronto, quiere pasar el año nuevo con sus padres, lo más extraño es que Armand se queda, creí que eran la pareja inseparable.

-Hablé con Kath ayer, se irá para divorciarse, al parecer no son el feliz matrimonio que intentaron hacernos creer

-Así como tú no eres la mujer comprometida que fingiste ser, hay que aceptarlo, nadie es nada de lo que dice ser, mírame a mi por ejemplo, cuando le dije a Yaten la vez pasada que era una gran cocinera, apenas y puedo preparar huevo frito, mírame ahora haciendo una cena para ustedes.

-¿Y las cenas pasadas? ¿No las hiciste tú?

-¿Bromeas?, claro que no, las ordené a un chef, pero esta vez estaba saturado, parece que todos los chefs desaparecieron de la gran manzana, ahora tendré que preparar esto

-¿Darien sabe?

-Darien se enferma cada vez que cocino, pero accedió esta vez porque espera que tú seas más prudente que yo

Serena se subió las mangas y comenzó a limpiar la verdura, estaban en problemas, Mina tampoco era muy prudente en la cocina, incluso tenía esa extraña tendencia a quemarlo todo para estar segura de que estuviera cocido.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos arruinadas?- Mina puso sus manos en jarras

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? Limpia esa cosa verde

-¿Cosa verde? Te refieres a los calabacines?

-Si, esos

Mina se quedó pensativa un momento, no había visto algún recetario.

-¿Sere qué piensas preparar?¿Dónde está el recetario?

Serena se giró hacia ella con cara de culpabilidad.

-¡Olvidé imprimirlo!

-¡Serena! ¡Pero cómo es posible! Ve a imprimirlo ahora mismo

-No, le prometí a Darien que le prepararía una cena deliciosa, me preguntó si ya tenía todo, y le dije que si, le prometí que solo saldría de la cocina para ir al baño ¡no puedo defraudarlo! ¿Qué hago?

-Como siempre haces las cosas más complicadas.

-Mejor ni hables de complicar las cosas- la amenazó Serena con una zanahoria

Mina sacó su celular y empezó a buscar algunas recetas sencillas, después de una deliberación de una hora llegaron a la conclusión de hacer una lasagna de verduras y camarones, ensalada verde y el pavo tendría que ser preparado y metido al horno lo antes posible, no tenían ni idea de cómo pero ¡lo lograrían!

-Espero que esas dos no se maten ahí dentro- dijo Darien cuando escucharon gritos y el chocar metálico de las cazuelas contra el piso

-¿Están bien? –gritó Yaten

-Siiiiii

Las dos chicas gritaron en respuesta, Darien sabía que meter a Serena a la cocina era igual que el apocalipsis para su estómago, pero a veces así es el amor, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

-Espero que tengas un estómago fuerte, mi mujer no cocina como chef del Four Seasons

-Mina tampoco cocina bien, todo se le quema

Los dos sonrieron pero borraron su sonrisa de pronto teniendo el mismo pensamiento, prácticamente corrieron para ir a la cocina, cuando entraron Mina peleaba con la licuadora y una especie de salsa blanca que le había botado al cabello y Serena lloraba cortando cebolla como si fuera la peor de las bestias que intentara matarla.

-¡FUERA!

Las dos mujeres los amenazaron y tuvieron que salir de la cocina. Chibiusa estaba entretenida viendo su programa favorito, tan quieta que no estaba prestando atención a nada.

-¿Deberíamos ir a comprar pollo frito?- preguntó Yaten miedoso

-¿Con esta tormenta? Ve tú si quieres, amo mi vida- Darien se encogió de hombros no muy convencido

-¿Y que haremos para ayudarlas? Si nos enfermamos será horrible

-Solo hay que tener fe, se veían muy seguras…- el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza, tenía que darle el voto de confianza a su mujer

-¿Tienes suficientes pastillas para el dolor estomacal?

-Eso espero, compre una caja la semana pasada.

Se pusieron a ver el partido de americano cuando Chibiusa se durmió en su cuna de viaje junto a Darien que la mecía distraído.

A las 7 de la noche con Serena y Mina exhaustas, sucias y con mucha hambre salieron de la cocina, vieron a sus hombres jugando con Chibiusa, Darien pegaba a un pequeño tambor que se iluminaba y Yaten tocaba el piano de juguete que también se encendía en cada tecla, ambos cantaban una canción de navidad más que conocida pero con sus voces desafinadas, chibiusa hacía movimientos con sus manitas y pies como si estuviera bailando y gruñía para cantar lanzando gritos de felicidad.

Cuando las vieron salir pudieron notar lo cansadas que estaban, era momento de cambiarse para la cena. Todos subieron a las habitaciones para cambiarse, Mina se bañó sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba con el agua caliente, sabía que no les había quedado tan mal la cena, el esfuerzo debía haber valido la pena.

Yaten entró ya arreglado a la habitación de Mina a escondidas de Serena y Darien. La escuchó cantando en la ducha, el vestido que se pondría estaba colgado en el perchero, era naranja con rojo, muy hermoso, lo reconoció de una de las publicaciones de la revista, habían hecho el photoshoot hace un par de meses y ella había estado presente, le había dicho emocionada que ese vestido había sido su favorito. Era vaposoro, con una cinta que amarraba el escote en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Mina salió del baño cantando envuelta en una toalla con su cuerpo sedoso por la crema recién untada, su cabello amarrado en un turbante con otra toalla, olía a shampoo y crema, le encantaba como olía, ese inconfundible olor a frutos rojos estaba envolviendo la habitación.

-Yaten, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Pervertido- le regaló una dulce sonrisa divertida aferrándose a la toalla cubriendo su pecho

-Puedo parecer pervertido pero deseaba verte, en realidad te extrañaba mucho- se acercó a ella y acarició su cuello y la clavícula, deslizó sus dedos deliciosamente hasta acariciar el hombro de Mina que cerró los ojos entregándose a esa breve pero deliciosa caricia.

-También te extrañé, pero te prometo que valdrá la pena la cena

-Y si no el postre será mejor- Se agachó hasta besar su cuello dejando un camino húmedo que estremeció a Mina erizando la piel de su nuca y brazos

Mina lo tomó por la nuca metiendo los dedos por el cuello de la camisa para acariciarlo tomándolo por sorpresa, él gimió bajito, el deseo se estaba apoderando de Yaten, la tenía prácticamente desnuda, si tirara de la toalla el cuerpo de Mina no sería tan lejano como él mismo se lo había imaginado hasta hace unas horas. Acarició su espalda suavemente haciendo que se curvara en reflejo hacia él.

-Yaten… detente o no bajaremos a cenar

-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo- La miró directamente a los ojos, el azul de sus orbes lo tenían fascinado, sus ojos tan expresivos y cálidos le decían que había pasión en ese pequeño cuerpo, una pasión dispuesta a darle el mayor de los placeres, podía verlo, si insistiera un poco más accedería, pero algo en él lo hizo desistir, debía respetarla, llevaban poco tiempo saliendo, no quería arruinarlo, pero Mina era tan sexy.

Mina se alejó de él, debía mantener la distancia o se comería a ese hombre ahí mismo, estaba tan guapo con ese traje negro, su camisa negra, la corbata plateada, hacia juego con su largo cabello plateado peinado en una coleta baja como siempre, sus ojos verdes brillaban de pasión, debía ser prudente, no podía parecer fácil… ¡pero lo deseaba tanto! Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para despertar de su ensoñación.

Yaten no pudo resistir ese gesto, la tomó por la nuca y la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo, Mina soltó un gritito de sorpresa que rápidamente fue callado por los besos desesperados de Yaten encendiendo la pasión entre los dos. El peliplata la besaba mientras sus manos vagaban por la toalla mojada que lo estaba incomodando, quería arrancarla, quería quitarse el traje y mandar al diablo todo, solo él y ella tirados en la cama era lo único que su mente le pedía.

Mina correspondía con voracidad a sus besos y sus caricias, lo necesitaba más que nunca, Yaten la acorraló contra la pared tomando sus muñecas con una sola mano mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello y bajaban hasta el inicio de sus pechos, podía sentir que la toalla se había aflojado un poco, sería cuestión de minutos o segundos para que estuviera en el suelo, la otra mano de Yaten le subió su pierna para aferrarla a su cadera, la acarició suavemente pero profundamente hasta su glúteo, no pareció sorprendido cuando notó que no llevaba ropa interior, al contrario, parecía complacido pegándose más a su cuerpo, sus dedos juguetones atraparon rápidamente su centro arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa y placer, él besó más abajo sus pechos aflojando totalmente la toalla que cayó al suelo, Mina se sintió expuesta pero al mismo tiempo demasiado hermosa para Yaten que ya atacaba con sus labios uno de sus pezones.

Ambos se sentían en un mundo ajeno, no escuchaban nada más que sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus gemidos de deseo, no existía nada, el mundo había desaparecido para los dos.

-¿Mina estas lista? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Serena del otro lado de la puerta

-Noooo!- Fue el grito de terror de Mina que empujó a Yaten haciéndolo tambalear, la rubia se cubrió instintivamente con sus manos- No… es que me estoy cambiando Sere, en un momento bajo

-Esta bien, buscaré a Yaten en su habitación por si quiere acompañarnos en la sala

-Aaah… aaaah… mmm… creo que… iba a estar hablando por teléfono con su familia… yo le aviso

-De acuerdo… Mina ¿está todo bien? Te escuchas apurada

-Si, esta perfecto, es que me metí mal el vestido, te prometo que no tardo

-Te esperamos abajo

-Si hermanita

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca- Yaten que había permanecido como estatua por fin respiraba de nuevo

-Demasiado, demasiado cerca, debo vestirme

-Yo con mucho gusto te veo

-Nada, ¡tú te vas!

Mina se agacho para tomar la toalla y volver a envolverse en ella

-Vete de aquí

-No me voy a ir con una erección visible

Mina lo vio descaradamente y rio traviesa, negó con la cabeza para sacar sus sucios pensamientos de una vez por todas, en menos de 30 minutos estaba bajando las escaleras del brazo de Yaten perfectamente vestida, maquillada y peinada.

A Serena le pareció que hacían una pareja perfecta, ambos eran muy guapos, se llevaban bien, reían por las mismas cosas y se veía que había algo más que atracción entre ellos, tal vez amor, no supo decir que era lo que veía entre ellos, pero seguro que era especial.

La cena no estuvo nada mal, para sorpresa de todos les había quedado muy rico, al parecer eso de seguir instrucciones en cuanto a tiempo y cantidades si daba resultados positivos, Mina decidió que se dedicaría un poco más a la cocina, con suerte y práctica podría cocinar decente en un futuro.

Comenzaron a platicar anécdotas de todos, algunas relacionadas entre sí, otras no pero resultaban graciosas de contar, fue una velada hermosa para todos además de que estaban subiendo los ánimos los tragos por suerte Chibiusa una vez dormida, no despertaría hasta la mañana.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el balcón oscuro de un departamento se dibujaba la silueta de una mujer con una copa de vino, el vivo naranja era la única luz cerca de ella que se encendía cada vez que le daba una calada al cigarrillo. Escuchaba las celebraciones de la calle, gente cantando villancicos, los vecinos con sus fastuosas cenas, las luces tiltilantes de los adornos por todos lados, sentía tristeza, sabía que ella misma se había estado engañando tantos años al permanecer con un hombre que no la amaba, ni siquiera sentía el mínimo aprecio hacia ella, no la respetaba lo suficiente como para que ella lo respetara también. El sonido de un mensaje clamó su atención, estiró el delgado brazo hasta la mesita de al lado para tomarlo.

"_No me esperes despierta, feliz navidad querida"_

Eso era lo único que ella esperaba… una confirmación de que lo suyo era el error más grande de su vida, la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, no podía continuar arruinando su propia vida de esa manera.

Marcó un número en específico, se dejó el cigarrillo en los labios sintiendo en el rostro el calor del humo que éste expedía. Esperó un momento hasta que contestaron.

-Feliz navidad le desea UK Airlines, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- la alegre voz femenina saludó al otro lado de la línea

-Feliz navidad- contestó con absoluta apatía- quiero un vuelo directo a Manchester para mañana, el primer vuelo que tenga disponible por favor.

-El primer vuelo… eso va a ser un problema, con la tormenta de nieve muchos vuelos se han retrasado y algunos hasta han cambiado sus escalas, me temo que el vuelo libre más próximo es el 25 de diciembre a las 6 de la tarde, es directo, tenemos aún en la clase económica si le interesa.

-¿Tiene lugar en primera clase?

-Tenemos… dos lugares disponibles aún

-Excelente solo necesito un lugar, por favor reserve ese vuelo.

-De acuerdo, la molesto con sus datos bancarios para el cobro

-Te los doy…

Cuando colgó se sentía aun triste, miró con nostalgia el cielo oscurecido aún más por las nubes impidiendo ver las estrellas, los fuegos artificiales que aparecían de vez en cuando la hicieron torcer sus labios en una mueca de resignación, levantó sus cejas tensas hasta el momento, estiró sus brazos sintiendo la tensión de sus hombros, debería de haberse dado cuenta de que había estado dándole demasiada importancia a algo que no lo merecía. Tomó directo de la botella de vino, una carcajada divertida le llegó tan natural que la sintió real. En poco tiempo se iría de ahí, rumbo a su nueva vida.

-Salud… por mí, por mi felicidad!

Levantó la botella en todo lo alto que pudo estirar su brazo para luego llevar la boquilla directo a sus labios dando un largo trago al vino. Sería una larga noche, mejor disfrutarla a su manera peculiar.

-Hasta luego señora Abernathy… hola Katherin Windwood

**Creo que todas coincidimos en que Kath es una jija de la... pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, por eso dicen que el karma existe! jaja Sean buenas que si no los reyes magos no les van a traer un Yaten... (naaa no se crean esos mitos, yo le pedí un Darien a Santa y me trajo puro carbón, en unos años serán diamantes pero ¿y mientras queeeee?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento no haber subido capitulo ayer, me entró una crisis de migraña y la verdad imposible lidiar con ello. Bueno ahora les explico.**

**Para este capitulo me inspiré en la canción IT HURTS de 2NE1 un grupo coreano, solo que puse la letra traducida, cuando la escuché me inspiró totalmente. Espero que les guste y si alguien ha pasado o se siente identificada con la letra... manden a ese maldito directito al diablo!**

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

**X**

Mina levantó un poco la cabeza que le pesaba como si tuviera 20 kilos encima y le dolía como nunca, no veía nada pues su cabello enmarañado estaba obstruyéndole los ojos, Yaten abrió los ojos poco a poco casi inmediatamente después que Mina, él sentía la boca seca y la garganta rasposa, se giró para ver a Mina que luchaba inútilmente con su cabello enredado para que le permitiera ver, estiró su mano quitando el cabello dejándolo ver unos ojos espantosos que le asustaron en un principio. No se había desmaquillado por lo que todo el delineador y el rímel estaba debajo de sus párpados creándole un aspecto tipo panda, una de las pestañas postizas que se había colocado estaba despegado dándole una imagen aún mas desastrosa, su cabello revuelto no hacía más que empeorar su imagen, Mina miró bien a Yaten tratando de enfocarlo, tenía el cabello totalmente suelto y revuelto, su torso estaba semidesnudo, tenía puesta su camisa pero desabrochada por completo dejando ver los formidables abdominales que tenía.

Yaten y Mina no pudieron evitar que los ánimos entre ellos se encendieran por la noche buena, los tragos hicieron que se pusieran cariñosos sin poder evitar terminar metidos en la habitación de Mina, al despertar las cosas no se veían tan mal. Bueno en realidad si estaban mal pero a la luz del día entre sus confusiones concluyeron que no habían tenido sexo, solo se habían extendido en caricias placenteras hasta caer dormidos.

-Buenos días cariño- Saludo Yaten diverdido

-¿Qué tienen de buenos si no hay una taza de café súper cargado a mi lado?- Dejó caer su cara contra la almohada casi violentamente girándose para darle la espalda a Yaten, quería seguir durmiendo, aun se sentía muy cansada

Yaten estiró la mano para ver la hora, eran casi las 9 de la mañana, pero seguía teniendo sueño también. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a la espalda de Mina haciendo que ésta sintiera la erección matutina poniéndola algo nerviosa. La abrazó con cariño esperando así poder dormir un poco más. Pero sus planes fueron borrados de inmediato cuando Darien tocó la puerta con cuidado anunciando que servirían el desayuno.

Mina se adelantó a tomar una ducha dejando que Yaten descansara aunque solo fueran 15 minutos más. Al verse al espejo no pudo mas que emitir una especie de chillido mezclado con grito ahogado, se llevó sus manos a la boca.

-Me veo horrible….

-No te ves tan mal

-Sal de aquí estoy espantosa!

-No estás espantosa, solo… eres tú por las mañanas.

-¿Eso es una especie de cumplido? No me ayudes

-Solo necesitas quitarte todo ese maquillaje para volver a ser tu de nuevo, la misma Mina hermosa que conozco- La abrazó por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la rubia.

Mina sonrió con cariño, despertar con alguien de este modo y que a pesar de su imperfección él dijera que era hermosa… se sintió entre nubes.

-¿Nos bañamos juntos?- sugirió el peliplata junto a su oido

-¡Fuera de aquí pervertido!

-Eres la primera en llamarme pervertido tan temprano

-Largo- Rio Mina empujándolo por la espalda para que saliera del baño.

Yaten se fue a su habitación para bañarse y arreglarse como debía. Ambos bajaron a tomar el desayuno, Chibiusa ya jugaba con algunos juguetes que Santa había regalado a la pequeña, se le veía muy contenta en su cunita de viaje con un montón de cosas alrededor. Darien preparaba los waffles mientras Serena le entregaba su biberón a Chibiusa.

-Vaya, los tortolos al fin aparecen

Bromeó Serena.

-No es para tanto Sere… pero es muy temprano…

-Nada de eso Mina, siéntense a desayunar enseguida serviré a todos- dijo Serena dulcemente

-Te ayudo- Se ofreció Mina pero recibió una mirada de suficiencia de su hermana que la hizo cambiar de idea.

Cerca de las 12 se despidieron para irse, tenían que regresar a casa pues Yaten tendría que prepararse para una conferencia a la que asistiría al día siguiente en Los Ángeles. Su vuelo saldría a las 7 de la noche, debía apresurarse para preparar la maleta pues estaría fuera hasta la víspera de año nuevo.

-Lamento que nos tengamos que ir así.- Se disculpó Yaten en la puerta dándole a Serena un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de despedida, después un abrazo y un apretón fuerte a Darien.

-Me avisan si harán algo en año nuevo o si se irán con sus amigos- Mina se despidió de Darien y Serena con un efusivo abrazo a cada uno.

-Te avisamos, tengan cuidado al regreso- Serena agitó la mano a modo de despedida mientras ellos se daban la vuelta para dirigirse al auto.

En el camino el celular de Mina sonó distrayéndolos de su plática sobre la noche anterior y lo maravillosa que les quedó la cena a ella y a su hermana.

-Hola, habla Mina.

-Hola Mina… soy Kath…

-Hola Kath, feliz navidad, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… ¿estás libre esta tarde?

-Oh… me temo que no, voy a acompañar a Yaten al aeropuerto, se irá a una convención en Los Ángeles, ¿necesitas algo?

-Si… me voy, regresaré a Manchester

-¿Te-te vas? ¿pero cómo? ¿ya tomaste la decisión final?

-Si… Mina, me gustaría que me despidieras en el aeropuerto si no te importa.

-No, no… no me importa, es solo que… es una pena que las cosas terminaran así…

-Ya hablaremos de acuerdo, te veré en el aeropuerto, el vuelo es a las 6.

-Ahí estaré.

Sin decir nada Katherin colgó.

Por la tarde llegó Mina para despedir a Kath, Yaten llegaría mas tarde para tomar su vuelo.

-Kath!

-Mina! Creí que no vendrías

-Siempre piensas que huiré, no entiendo porque me tienes en ese concepto- rio Mina divertida, le dio un efusivo abrazo a Kath que le correspondió también con ánimos.

-Lo siento, creo que siempre he sido yo la que quiere huir.- Ambas rieron en complicidad

-Katherin- La voz a su espalda la hizo erguirse completamente, cerró los ojos un momento, Mina pudo percibir dolor en su rostro.

_Tu, usas los zapatos que te di y caminas por la calles junto a ella  
>Como si no pasara nada, la besas<br>Te echas la colonia que yo te di y la abrazas  
>Probablemente repetirás esas promesas que me hiciste, con ella.<em>

-Armand- Se giró hacia él como si nada ocurriera- no esperaba que vinieras.

-Ni siquiera esperabas que me enterara, no es así

_Parece que ya se nos hizo tarde  
>Tu amor se ha acabado<br>Por favor, por lo menos no digas nada  
>Realmente nos amábamos, ¿No puede volver a ser todo igual?<em>

-Solo creí que estarías con alguna de tus amiguitas, no deseaba interrumpirte- las palabras de Kath salieron sin que pudiera controlarlas, Mina se sintió mal por ello.

-Mina por favor déjanos a solas- pidió Armand

Mina solo afirmó con la cabeza, fue a un asiento vacío donde pudiera verlos en la distancia.

-¿Así que esto es lo que quieres? Irte sin siquiera decir una palabra? ¿Qué hay de lo que yo opino?

_Esta noche, yo soy la única de nosotros que está sufriendo_

-Creo que tu opinión esta fuera de lugar aquí… tu estas rehaciendo tu vida, no veo porqué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo

-Tienes razón, no es justo para ti, debes hacer tu vida de nuevo- Armand metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón como si con ello quisiera mantener la distancia entre ellos- Cuando vayas con el abogado dile que cooperaré en todo lo que pidas, llegaremos a un arreglo, te lo prometo, no voy a interferir en tu vida

_¿Has cambiado?  
>¿No significo algo más en tu corazón ahora?<br>Cuando, pienso en tí  
>Me hace daño, daño, mucho daño.<em>

-Es lo único que me dirás de verdad?- Armand se encogió a modo de respuesta. Kath sacó una risa seca, casi sarcástica- En este momento lo unico que te pido es que me digas la verdad ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

Armand no esperaba esa pregunta, la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro, tras un momento de silencio por fin hablo.

-Al principio si, pero creo que no hubo química entre nosotros, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que el amor se siente o no se siente.

_Ves mis lágrimas como si no pasara nada  
>Continuas hablando tranquilamente, otra vez<em>

_Me hablas cruelmente y me dices que no podrías negarlo  
>Que no tienes ningún remordimiento y que esto no te afecta.<em>

-Si… entre nosotros no hubo mucha química… pudimos haberlo hablado, ser mejor pareja, hacer que funcionara- opinó Kath con sinceridad mirando cada rasgo de su rostro.

-No… eso ya no tiene caso pensarlo

Ambos guardaron silencio viendo al suelo, Armand metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra gruesa que llevaba adoptando una postura un poco más rígida.

_¿Es muy tarde para volver a empezar? ¿Acaso nuestro amor se acabó?  
>Si esta es una mentira, por favor dime que no lo es<br>Puedo ser una mejor chica ahora, creí que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver  
>Esta noche soy la única que sufre<em>

-Te deseo un buen viaje, solo quería decirte eso, arreglaremos la venta de la casa, los autos, todo. Descuida, esto será rápido y podremos retomar nuestras vidas normales

Armand le dio un abrazo fuerte pero fugaz, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar ni siquiera había sentimiento en esto.

-Te veré luego Kath, se feliz

-Gracias Armand… se feliz también.

_¿Has cambiado? _  
><em>¿No significo algo más en tu corazón ahora? <em>  
><em>Cuando, pienso en tí <em>  
><em>Me hace daño, daño, mucho daño. <em>  
><em>Ya no eres el mismo de antes<em>

Lo miró marcharse con prisa chocando con algunas personas a su paso, sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos pero se mantuvo fuerte con el nudo apretando en la garganta. Mina llegó abrazándola por sorpresa, Kath cerró sus ojos respirando débilmente para evitar que las lágrimas la traicionaran. Miró sobre el hombro de Mina hasta perderlo de vista, fue entonces que una lagrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla.

_Porque al "tú de antes" al que yo amaba  
>Y el "tú de ahora" son tan diferentes<br>¿Estas conmovido?  
>Sólo me puse de pie y lloré<br>Viéndote desaparecer a la distancia_

El anuncio del altavoz llamó a los pasajeros con rumbo a Manchester.

-Mina, lamento lo miserable que fui contigo, no quise ser tan mala, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice.

-No fuiste tan mala, también yo era muy débil, solo me ayudaste a tener carácter, te debo una.

-Y pienso cobrarla ahora mismo… ¿quieres que volvamos a empezar?

Mina sonrió dulcemente.

-Por supuesto que si amiga!-

-Se feliz Mina, te lo mereces- se dieron un abrazo deseado y esperado por las dos

-Gracias Kath, sé feliz y escríbeme pronto.

-Lo haré.

Kath tomó su equipaje y miró por última vez donde había perdido de vista a Armand por si acaso lo veía de nuevo... si acaso... había cambiado de opinión.

_No hay forma, no puedo aceptar  
>Que ya no eres más mi chico<em>

_Oh, ¿Es este el final?  
>¿No significo algo más en tu corazón ahora?<br>Cuando pienso en tí_

_Me hace daño, daño, mucho daño._

Dio pasos decididos lista para abordar, se giró para decirle adiós a Mina, cuando se giró vio que Yaten le tapaba los ojos, Mina se giró divertida y saltó hacia Yaten ambos se abrazaban con amor, sintió que no podría verlos más pero quería sentir eso por una vez en la vida, ese calor en el corazón.

Aspiró fuerte reteniendo el aire aun momento y con eso el valor necesario, avanzó con paso decidido sin mirar atrás, lista para recibir su futuro con los brazos abiertos.

**Para la chica linda que apoya el comentario que hice de que el matrimonio es un asco... yo puedo decir que no he tenido el gusto o disgusto de experimentarlo, sin embargo he visto muchisimos matrimonios fracasados, creo que eso me inspiró para Kath. **

**Mimeli... eres la onda! tus comentarios me hacen reir como no tienes idea, creo que los leo como 4 veces jajajajaja ¬¬ pervertidota jijiji**

**Bien chicas, creo que tengo que apurarme porque aún no consigo terminar el capitulo 13 y eso me estresa! saluditos hermosas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**De nuevo fallandoles... les digo, una pone la voluntad pero el tiempo a veces va en contra! bueno aqui el capitulo 11 disfrutenlo!**

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS **

**XI**

Regresó a la oficina al día siguiente, Yaten se había ido a Los Angeles para la convención programada para otro de los directivos que repentinamente había cancelado pidiendo específicamente que fuera Yaten quien lo reemplazara. Sentía una felicidad increíble en su corazón, era como si de repente el universo fuera benevolente con ella y todo fuera bien.

-Mina, ¿te enteraste?- se acercó Calaverite susurrándole casi en secreto

-No, ¿de qué?- contestó Mina en el mismo tono secreto con una complicidad que reflejó en sus ojos

-Despidieron a Nicolas, aún no sabemos porque pero Rei dice que le avisaron en noche buena, al parecer le hackearon la computadora y muchas fotos salieron a la luz, fotos comprometedoras de varios empleados rompiendo las reglas

Mina abrió grande los ojos… sus fotos con Yaten…

-Oh joder….

-¡Si! Lo sé, lo bueno es que a Rei no la corrieron, a ella no le encontraron nada en su computadora.

Mina abrió la boca para preguntar algo cuando su teléfono sonó, sus peores miedos estaban comenzando a tomar forma real.

-Rash buenos días, habla Mina

-_Buenos días Mina… necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina por favor ven _

Sin esperar respuesta colgó dejando a Mina con el teléfono en el oído muda de miedo. Si Carmesite te llamaba era una muy buena noticia o una muy mala noticia, era la jefa de recursos humanos.

Con las manos temblando colgó el teléfono, se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia el asensor, puso el piso 6 sin apresurar a que cerraran las puertas, no tenía prisa. Al llegar tocó la puerta de la oficina con miedo, podía reconocer ese temblor de sus manos.

-Adelante

-Buenos días Carmesite, ¿querías verme?

-Si Mina, por favor toma asiento, necesito… necesito que veas algunas cosas…

Mina entró en la oficina notando en uno de los sillones a un hombre maduro de aproximadamente 40 años pelirrojo que la veía con interés y tomaba notas. Carmesite se veía nerviosa, tomó un CD y lo colocó en su computadora, Mina se recreó viendo los diplomas detrás de Carmesite pegados en la pared, hasta que le habló.

-Mina… necesito que veas esto- Carmesite giró su pantalla para que la rubia viera el video de seguridad del estacionamiento donde se veía a Yaten y Mina discutiendo y luego besadose, era del día que ambos se confesaron.- Las personas del video son ¿Yaten Kou y tú?

El temblor en su cuerpo era ya evidente, vió de reojo al hombre que la observaba serio, supuso que era para ver sus reacciones.

-Si- contestó con voz temblorosa pero sin duda

Carmesite tomó un sobre amarillo y sacó su contenido poniendolo frente a Mina, eran fotos que Nicolas había tomado, las mismas que le había entregado a ella y otras más que había tomado sin que se las entregaran porque tenían defectos visuales de movimientos pero que podían reconocerse como ellos dos, en algunas abrazados, en otras tomados de la mano, en algunas otras hablando muy juntos sonriéndose.

-Y en estas fotos ¿a quién reconoces?

-A Yaten Kou y a mí

Carmesite suspiró pesadamente. Esta era la parte que no le agradaba de su trabajo, peor aún cuando el abogado de Rash la miraba esperando que hiciera expresamente lo que se le indicaba.

-Lo siento mucho Mina, pero la política es muy clara, uno de los dos debe irse, no se permiten las relaciones sentimentales entre empleados.

-Me iré yo, ni siquiera pienses en plantearle esto a Yaten- la decisión de Mina era definitiva, no podía ver a Carmesite a los ojos, ni siquiera ella misma sabía que estaba viendo pues sus ojos vagaban entre el piso y el escritorio.

-Esto no habría pasado si el viejo Sabio Black Moon no hubiera insistido en ver los videos del estacionamiento. Se enojó mucho y exigió revisar las computadoras de todos, revisaron la de Nicolas y ahora bueno… él tiene muchas fotos de ustedes dos así que es un cómplice, tenía que haberlo reportado, también el guardia de seguridad fue despedido esta mañana.

Mina se sintió mal porque había jugado con fuego y estaba quemándose no solo ella, había arrastrado a más gente a su paso.

-Lo siento mucho Mina, en verdad me caes muy bien, pero no puedo hacer nada

-¿Cuándo es mi último día?

Carmesite se removió inquieta en su asiento.

-Hoy mismo… los archivos ya fueron removidos por el equipo de informática.

-Entonces… dieron por sentado que aceptaría mi renuncia…

-A decir verdad, no renunciaras, estás despedida... de no aceptar tú, sería despedido Yaten y el señor Black no estaba dispuesto a perder a un buen elemento

-Decidió cortar la cabeza que le representaba menor perdida… claro… - dio un suspiro largo.

-Necesito que firmes estos documentos.

Al fin el pelirojo se levantó.

-Mucho gusto señorita Aino, soy Rubeus del departamento legal del grupo Black Moon, por favor firme estos documentos de separación, recibirá una compensación generosa por sus años de esfuerzo para Rash.

Al finalizar se levantó aún con algo de orgullo en su pecho notó el rostro preocupado de Carmesite.

-No te preocupes Carmesite, iré a limpiar mi lugar.

Mina se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la oficina.

-Mina, Yaten estará incomunicado contigo…- miró de reojo al abogado que le asintió comprensivo- convenientemente ha pedido su celular

-¿Qué?

-Black Moon ordenó que le quitaran el celular a Yaten, no sé si lo escondieron o lo perdieron pero harán lo imposible para que no pueda comunicarse contigo por unos días, es lo único que sé.

Mina asintió con la cabeza sin añadir nada más. Salió de ahí directamente a recoger sus cosas, le había tomado 4 años decorar su espacio, hacerlo suyo y en menos de 1 hora todo estaba vacío, irreconocible.

Muchos la vieron, algunos lloraron por ella, otros le dieron abrazos de despedida, Mina solo sonreía triste diciéndoles que estaría bien, no lloró ni demostró cuan deprimida estaba. Se llevó de todos los mejores recuerdos y los mejores momentos, ya en el ascensor mientras todos la veían partir se giró hacia ellos dándoles una característica sonrisa suya cargada de ánimo a lo que algunas rompieron en llanto y otros lamentaron aún más por su partida. Las puertas se cerraron devolviéndola a su tristeza, sería inútil llamarle a Yaten pero aun así quería intentarlo... uno, tres, cinco tonos y la envió a buzón. Ese maldito Sabio Black Moon… lo había arruinado ¡todo! Sus sueños se encontraban en la cesta de basura de alguien en esos momentos y eso era injusto.

Tomó el primer taxi que paso, metió primero la caja con sus cosas y luego se sentó ella, miró por última vez el edificio de Rash, dio un fuerte suspiro cargado de nostalgia.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

Le preguntó el chofer, un hombre al parecer hindú con un inglés muy raro pero entendible. Después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió ir a casa de su hermana.

Al llegar bajó aún con algo de dignidad, sentía una presión fuerte en su pecho impidiéndole respirar. Tocó el timbre esperando a que le abrieran.

-¿Mina? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Serena abrió la puerta sorprendida, Mina le dio una sonrisa grande pasó con su caja bien abrazada sin esperar a que Serena la invitara a pasar.

-Bueno, esto es lo que pasa… yo…

-¿Mina?- Darien estaba de vacaciones así que tomo por sorpresa a Mina asustándola cuando lo vio, de repente se sintió nerviosa y acorralada, todo de repente se derrumbó en ella

Cayó al suelo de rodillas con su caja aún abrazada, las lágrimas ya inundaban sus mejillas

-Me descubrieron… descubrieron lo de Yaten conmigo y yo…yo… fui despedida…

Serena y Darien estaban sorprendidos pero no tanto, era algo que esperaban que ocurriera como uno de los peores escenarios, se miraron entre ellos sintiendo lástima por Mina, al fin tenía una relación buena y el precio a pagar era su empleo. Se acercaron a ella, Serena le quitó la caja y Darien la levantó con facilidad ayudándola a sentarse en el sillón.

Serena se sentó acomodando un cojin en sus piernas en el que Mina acomodó su cabeza, lloró desconsolada por una hora hasta que tuvo que controlarse pues su presión había bajado hasta marearla.

-Mina trata de tranquilizarte, no te hace bien ponerte así- le pidió Serena

-Yo… yo se… pero… pero es que… yo amaba mi trabajo y… y… también amo a Yaten, no es justo

-La vida no es justa, a veces tenemos que dar algo a cambio para obtener lo que deseamos.

-¿Yaten sabe al respecto?- preguntó Darien arrodillado frente a Mina tomandole la presión

-No, él no sabe, intenté comunicarme con él varias veces pero su celular esta apagado, me dijeron que sería imposible comunicarme con él

Los tres se quedaron callados, el único sonido que se escuchó fue el llanto de Chibiusa en el comunicador. Darien se retiró a ver a su hija.

-Mina, ¿esto es lo que vale el amor de Yaten? ¿Estas dispuesta a pagar el precio?- preguntó seriamente su hermana

-Si, si él me ama va a valer éste y mil empleos, nunca he conocido a nadie por el que sienta esto. Me duele perder el empleo de mis sueños, pero si con eso puedo estar con Yaten entonces esta bien

-Me gustaría saber qué hará Yaten cuando se entere, se ve de carácter difícil

-Es difícil si, pero también es amoroso, él me quiere Sere, no lo dudo… pero también temo su respuesta a esto

-Lo sé

-Jugue con fuego y me quemé… pero sabes, no me arrepiento

-Estarías mal si te arrepintieras, has crecido y experiencias como estas te hacen madurar, vale la pena sacrificar ciertas cosas por tu felicidad

-Sere… nunca me has contado como conociste a Darien

-Oh… bueno… lo conocí en una fiesta, cuando murieron nuestros padres y decidí que ya no quería vivir en Manchester porque me recordaba a ellos. Vine hasta acá por Molly, ¿la recuerdas? Ella vivía aquí desde la preparatoria y conocía bien el lugar, cuando me mudé al departamento de Brooklyn hubo una fiesta en el piso de abajo y estaba estruendosa la música, baje para reclamarle al tipo y salió Darien, me dijo que el dueño del departamento estaba perdido de borracho y el que se hizo DJ provisional también así que él intentaba razonar con alguien para que bajaran a la música, al final salimos los dos a la calle a dar un paseo. Resultó que el dueño del departamento era amigo de Darien, los dos hicimos buena química desde el comienzo, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que sentimos algo más que amistad. Un año de noviazgo y un año de amigos, eso nos bastó para tomar el siguiente paso.

-Entiendo… ustedes dos estaban destinados

-Si, algo así, y fue muy real desde el primer momento, tal vez lo tuyo con Yaten no haya sido real desde el comienzo pero la relación que has tenido con él si lo es, fueron amigos cuatro años, han podido conocerse de otra forma gracias a Kath, al menos eso le debes agradecer.

-Si, se lo debo… Le diré que me descubrieron con Yaten, seguro se alegrará de saber que me corrieron de mi perfecto trabajo.

-Seguramente se alegrará, pero recuerda el dicho "no hay mal que por bien no venga", toma tiempo darse cuenta de ello.

-Sere, eres la mejor hermana del mundo

Se abrazaron con cariño, Mina comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, aunque sabía que era su culpa que la corrieran de Rash le dolía haber perdido de ese modo algo que amaba.

Mina se quedó dos días más en la casa de Serena, no le apetecía regresar a su departamento para deprimirse más en soledad, al menos ahí podía sentirse útil con Chibiusa dejando a su hermana momentos a solas con Darien o solo para que durmiera.

El tercer día salió muy temprano sin avisar. No sabían dónde se había metido, estaban tan preocupados, intentaron comunicarse con ella varias veces pero su celular no conectaba. Cerca del medio día Darien salió a buscarla dejando a Serena en casa con Chibiusa.

Hasta las cuatro de la tarde regresó Darien sin noticias, pidieron incluso a unos policías que la buscaran aunque sabían que tenían que esperar más tiempo.

Fue hasta las 9 de la noche que apareció sucia con el cabello revuelto y una cara roja por el aire frio.

-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te metiste?- exigió Serena enfurecida- te estuvimos buscando por todos lados

-Lo siento, necesitaba pensar- contestó algo intimidada por la reacción de Serena, si no hubiera tenido a Chibiusa en sus brazos se le habría lanzado al cuello

-Puedes pensar desde tu habitación, pudiste despertarme para avisarme donde estarías, llamarme, yo que sé

-Lo siento Sere de verdad, se me pasó el tiempo muy rápido, me olvidé de todo

-Y nosotros ¿Qué? ¿Estamos pintados? Moría de nervios solo de pensar que te había pasado algo

-Pero no me pasó nada, estoy bien

-¿No entiendes que si te pasa algo me muero? Eres mi única familia ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?

Con esas palabras Mina agacho la cabeza y soltó lágrimas silenciosas. Serena iba a decir otra cosa pero Darien le puso las manos en los hombros sobresaltándola.

-Sere, amor, creo que ya entendió que hizo mal, ¿podrías llevarte a Chibiusa un momento

Serena le dio una mirada enfurecida a Mina, Darien la llevó a la cocina. Él empezó por sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador, en silencio le calentó la cena, Mina estaba llorando en silencio, Serena nunca le había hablado de ese modo y con lo deprimida que estaba no se sentía bien.

-Disculpa a Serena, estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Sé que las cosas no te han ido bien y quieres estar sola, no te pedimos más, solo avisanos.

Mina asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-No, solo desayuné

-Bien, toma mi especialidad.

Le acercó un plato con comida, una raza mezcla de sopa de pasta italiana, un poco de huevo y trocitos de carne.

-¿Son… sobras?

-Sí, mi especialidad es recalentar las sobras. Es eso o cereal, tu dices.

-Esta bien esto.

Mina acercó el plato, su estómago clamaba por comida pero solo pensar en masticar la debilitaba mas, comió despacio con Darien en silencio hasta que él habló.

-Te gustaría pasar con nosotros el año nuevo?

-No creo Dar, ustedes se irán con tus padres no es así?

-Si, pero no creo que les importe que vayas, eres bienvenida en casa de mis padres te lo aseguro.

-Pasaré el año nuevo con Yaten.

Eso había sido una mentira, ni siquiera había hablado con Yaten sobre donde estaría él en esa fecha. De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la cocina pero Mina fue la que hablo esta vez.

-Volveré a casa mañana, no quiero molestarlos más, ya interrumpí demasiado su rutina como para continuar inmiscuyéndome.

-No te voy a detener si te quieres ir, pero que te quede bien claro que en esta casa eres bienvenida cuantas veces quieras venir, eres libre de ir y venir libremente. Solo no te vayas por la actitud de tu hermana. Tú estarías igual si ella desapareciera todo el día sin avisar.

-Supongo que sí.

Darien se levantó de su asiento, recogió y lavó los platos de él y de Mina.

-Vete a dormir, debes estar cansada.

Mina por un momento se sintió como una niña y eso le molestó.

-No soy una niña sabes, soy una mujer adulta de 27 años que puede hacer las cosas y puedo hacerlo bien, no… no me trates como una niña por favor.

-Entonces no te comportes como una- le acusó Darien con tranquilidad, Mina levantó la vista, lo vio de pie frente a ella con su rostro relajado, cruzado de brazos, nunca había notado que era de hombros tan anchos, de repente lo vio sereno e imponente con una sensación de poder y control rodeándolo, siempre había pensado que era el polo opuesto de Serena pero estaba equivocada, era la misma sensación de poder y control que rodeaba a Serena, eran el uno para el otro…

Mina no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo sin darle la cara a Darien.

-Lamento mi comportamiento, no soy perfecta, no intento dañar a nadie y siempre trato de ser yo la única que salga mal con las cosas que hago, estoy perdiendo el control de mi vida. Lamento si incluso eso me hace ser una niña. Gracias por la cena.

Mina salió corriendo hacia su habitación

-No es lo que quise decir…- Aunque Darien intentó explicarse ya era tarde, Mina no lo había escuchado.

A la mañana siguiente Mina despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, sus ojos se negaban a abrirse por completo y su garganta le impedía tragar saliva, se sentía con dolor en los huesos, intentó moverse pero le dolio todo su cuerpo, movió su cabeza al lado contrario encontrándose con un rostro conocido. Sonrió como una idiota cuando notó que él también sonreía

-Buenos días cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Yaten estaba metido en su cama con su camisa arrugada, la abrazó amor dándole un beso en la frente

-Me duele todo.

-Lo sé, pasé toda la madrugada calmando tu fiebre- puso su mano en la frente para corroborar que la rubia estuviera mejor

-¿Madrugada? A qué hora llegaste?

-Regresé ayer en la noche, en cuanto conseguí un celular me di cuenta que tenía 15 mensajes de voz, y casi 100 llamadas perdidas. Nicolas me dejó un mensaje diciéndome lo que pasó, luego estaba Carmesite con sus mensajes llorando porque te había despedido, me explicaron todo. Fui a tu departamento pero tu vecina me dijo que no te había visto en días, el primer lugar que pensé fue este, llegue a las 2 de la mañana, Darien quería matarme, cuando entré para verte me di cuenta que estabas delirando. Serena estaba preocupada por ti, me ayudó a meterte a la tina con agua helada, después de eso me quedé cuidándote hasta que creo que me quedé dormido, soy muy mal enfermero.

Mina se derritió con esa sonrisa cansada, sus ojos no mentían, estaba cansado, desvelado y además con frio. Se acercó a él cuando le ofreció su brazo para tomarlo como almohada.

-Siento mucho que nos hayan pillado, esto debía ser un secreto- se disculpó el peliplata

-Lamento haberte metido en mis locuras, no soy muy prudente y ahora por mi culpa… Nicolas, el guardia y yo estamos arruinados.

-No creo que estén arruinados, el guardia ya tiene trabajo, dijo que le cayó bien la liquidación que le dieron, Carmesite fue generosa recomendandolo para otra empresa y Nicolas me conto que pondría su propio estudio fotográfico, lo cual es genial, seguro que le lloverán ofertas de trabajo, es uno de los mejores. Y tu… bueno, estas en la cama conmigo en este instante, así que no creo que estés tan mal.- ese comentario hizo reír a Mina acercándose más a él.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.- susurró Mina pegada a su cuello

-Y te acostumbrarás, la verdad es que fue mejor que se enteraran, no quiero esconder cuanto te amo. Estaremos bien te lo prometo.

Mina asintió con la cabeza, estando con Yaten sentía la esperanza de que estaría bien, aún no tenía claro el panorama pero seguro que algo se le ocurriría.

Serena entró con una bandeja repleta de comida, Yaten se incorporó y ayudó a Mina a sentarse en la cama para que desayunara.

-Serena me contó que te escapaste ayer todo el día

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué esperabas hermana? Me preguntó porque estabas delirando por la fiebre, es obvio que te resfriaste por estar fuera con este clima, sin alimento, deprimida y seguramente fuiste al lago.

-Lo pintas mal si lo dices de esa manera – opinó Mina dándole una cucharada a su avena caliente

-Tu y yo hablaremos de eso después- le amenazó Yaten

-Darien esta desayunando abajo por si quieres ir con él, yo me quedaré con Mina- se ofreció Serena. Yaten las dejó solas pero antes le dio un beso en la frente a Mina.

-Se ve que es lindo- comentó Serena cuando Yaten cerró la puerta

-Lo sé, es más lindo de lo que creí. Sere, lamento tanto darte todas estas molestias, no era mi intención ser una carga

-Deja ya eso, no eres una carga, eres mi hermana y eso hacen las hermanas, se cuidan las unas a las otras, sé que ayer no fui muy amable, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por ti. Cuando desperté por tu fiebre Yaten estaba pálido, no sabía que hacer para calmarte la fiebre, temíamos que convulsionaras. Fue bueno compartir con alguien más la angustia. Desde que solo estamos tu y yo siempre he temido que algo te pase, por eso soy tan sobreprotectora.

-Y yo siempre soy una cabeza hueca y te doy tantos problemas. Es de hermanas menores ser el dolor de cabeza de todos los hermanos mayores. Algún día Chibiusa también se preocupará por su hermanita o hermanito.

Serena rio ante la idea de tener otro bebé, no le desagradaba la idea de tener otro, ella se sentía afortunada de tener a Mina. Quizá un hermanito no le vendría mal a su hija.

Abajo Darien servía el café para Yaten y para él.

-¿Cómo esta Mina?

-Adolorida pero mejor, no recuerda la fiebre

-Que bueno que está mejor. Me alegro que llegaras de madrugada, no nos hubiéramos enterado de que Mina estaba tan mal sin ti.

-Fue una extraña coincidencia pero algo me decía que tenía que llegar con ella.

-Te necesitaba y lo sentiste, creo que de alguna forma ustedes ya están conectados.

Yaten sorbió su café con esa idea, ¿"conectados"? ¿de verdad estaban tan conscientes el uno del otro que podían saber si estaban en peligro? Desde que se despidieron en el aeropuerto Yaten había tenido una sensación extraña, como si lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, tenía esa necesidad irracional de estar junto a Mina y ahora sabía porque, él había sido el causante de que tuviera que dejar el trabajo que amaba, sabia que Mina había tomado la salida fácil de distraerse con su familia para no pensar en lo que vendría pero había visto tristeza en esos ojos azules y le preocupaba lo que pasaría en adelante.

-¿Sabes lo del trabajo?

-Si, me enteré ayer mismo, por eso estoy aquí, no quise dejar sola a Mina

-¿Y que harás al respecto?

-No puedo hacer nada en Rash. Sabio Black Moon es un viejo con ideas fijas, ha llevado bien el grupo durante años, nadie puede decirle que no despida a un elemento por muy bueno que éste sea, y no es por miedo es porque él sabe hacer las cosas pero… creo que en esto se equivocó… Despedir a Mina puede suponer una pérdida irreparable para que nuestros lectores sigan comprándonos.

-¿Estas dispuesto a dejar a Mina con tal de recuperar su empleo?

-¿Cómo?- La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Yaten

-Si, si lo suyo termina entonces Mina puede recuperar su empleo ¿no?

-No… lo siento pero no dejaré a Mina aun si su trabajo es el precio a pagar

-Estás siendo egoísta, ¿dime que hará ella ahora?

Yaten se sintió de pronto invadido por una sensación de enojo por las palabras de Darien, ¿acaso lo culpaba de que Mina perdiera su sueño? Él mismo ya se culpaba, no necesitaba que alguien más le dijera lo que tenía que sentir.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en Mina? Lo que haga o deje de hacer debería tenerte sin cuidado, preocúpate por tu esposa y tu hija- Yaten se molestó consigo mismo por una respuesta tan aspera. Darien se retiró la taza de los labios esbozando una sonrisa amplia como nunca había mostrado.

-Y eso es lo que hago Yaten Kou, estoy pensando en mi esposa y en mi hija. Mina es la única hermana que tiene mi esposa, es su única familia luego de que sus padres murieran hace 9 años en un accidente de tránsito en Manchester, y si a eso le añadimos que Mina es la única tía de mi hija también estoy pensando en mi Bebé. Mina tiene la obligación de malcriar a mi hija, de aconsejarla y amarla como una madre y ayudarla como una amiga. En realidad Yaten, creo que eres tú el que no está pensando en Mina.

Aquello dejó atónito al peliplata, cerró sus ojos con culpa.

-Lo siento Darien, no quise sonar de esa manera. Es solo que de verdad no sé qué hacer. No puedo dejarla, ella es la mujer que me hace feliz y quiero hacerla feliz también. Quiero tener con ella una familia, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin destrozar un poco de nosotros en el proceso.

-Destrozaras mucho te lo garantizo, no solamente un poco. Pero vale la pena el esfuerzo y eso también puedo garantizártelo.

-Creo que voy a tener que pensar en lo que haremos a partir de hoy.

-Ten paciencia, apenas están saliendo formalmente, date tiempo de conocerla de verdad y saber si es la indicada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con Serena para darte cuenta de ello?

-Bueno… sobre eso- Darien se rasco detrás de la oreja con una sonrisa graciosa- desde el primer dia que la vi sabía que era la mujer de mi vida, estuvimos un año como amigos conociendonos y luego nos casamos el día que cumplimos un año de novios. Imagínate, un martes con lluvia, estábamos solos en la iglesia con mis padres y Mina detrás de nosotros.

-No se arrepienten de haber tenido esa boda?- Preguntó escéptico

-De hecho creo que fue la mejor forma de hacerlo, ambos queríamos pasarla con las personas que amábamos y que nos aman de verdad, no con personas que esperan ser testigos de algo, o que quieren solo la fiesta, esa clase de cosas no van con nosotros. Fuimos más sinceros de ese modo.

-Desde que te conozco creo que envidio la vida que tienes- dijo Yaten con una gran sonrisa sincera

-Hay veces en las que yo tampoco creo tener tanta suerte, pero así como hay días buenos también hay malos, cuando Serena pierde cosas, o hace el intento de cocinar y sale algo asqueroso, la he mandado a cursos de cocina y no mejora, o cuando me riñe por alguna mujer que se me acerca con otras intenciones, no soy tonto, no perdería a la mujer que amo por culpa de otras. Al principio fue duro, cuando nos casamos no teníamos mucho, yo estaba en la empresa de mi padre y ayudaba como contable, ella trabajaba en otra empresa como asistente, sabíamos que no era la vida que deseábamos tener, yo renuncié a la empresa de mi padre y decidí que tenía que hacer un patrimonio para nosotros, vivíamos en un departamento, eso fue antes de que Mina se mudara definitivamente. Fueros tiempos duros, vivir en un departamento de 40 metros, solo nosotros dos, tener que lidiar con la presión constate del dinero casi nos quiebra, pero Serena fue el punto fuerte de nuestra relación, ella no iba a permitir que nos dejáramos caer y gracias a ella la empresa mejoró rápidamente, puedo decir que ahora podemos darnos lujos que antes no soñábamos, me siento orgulloso de lo que hemos logrado, ahora Serena ya no trabaja en una empresa pero sigue trabajando en casa esforzándose por hacer que todo marche bien, aunque a veces es terrible nunca falla en hacerme saber cuánto me ama y cuanto me apoya. Una mujer así no se puede dejar tan fácilmente.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en Yaten. Mina se la paso en cama, aún no tenía fuerzas para levantarse más allá de lo necesario, había pescado un fuerte resfriado. Él la pasó junto a la rubia, a veces leía, otras revisaba su correo, pero la mayor parte del día se la pasó pensando en lo que haría. Después de hablar con Darien algo tomó sentido en él. Se había dado cuenta de que no importaba que tan mal iba el día, Mina siempre salía con una broma para aligerar su carga, lo escuchaba cuando necesitaba contarle lo mal del trabajo, lo alentaba a proponer sus ideas al comité, lo soportaba cuando le gritaba aunque después lo mandara al diablo sin más. Sin darse cuenta, Mina siempre había estado ahí para él, fueran o no conscientes el uno del otro.

Posiblemente su gusto por Mina tuviera más antecedentes de lo que él mismo pensaba. Y eso mismo era lo que ahora le preocupaba. Había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de la gran mujer que tenía a lado. El peso en sus hombros se hizo más grande. Tenía que hacer algo por Mina, no dejaría que sus sueños se fueran así como así. Su felicidad dependía de hacerla feliz a ella.

**Espero que les haya gustado muñequitas! Si vieron algun error lo siento, pase a dejarselos de prisa jeje**

**Saludines!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes que nada aviso! El capitulo contiene un poquito de lemmon light, no es tan explicito como sé que algunas desean jajaja pero espero que igual les guste ;)**

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

**XII**

Serena había pedido que cuidara de su hermana para año nuevo a lo que Yaten aceptó gustoso, tenía que aceptar que quería pasar más tiempo con Mina y eso se lo permitiría. Cuando llevó a Mina a su departamento se dieron cuenta de que no llevaban muchas cosas de ella. Esa tarde regresó Yaten al departamento de Mina. Cuando entró notó que Mina vivía un tanto austera, solo tenía lo necesario y nada más, se sintió estúpido parado en medio del departamento. Tal vez el espacio era bueno para una chica de 1.61 m, pero no para él de 1.79 m con piernas largas y cierta tendencia a la claustrofobia.

Recogió ropa abrigadora, pantalones, blusas, gorros, cepillo de dientes, ropa interior, todo lo estrictamente necesario para pasar una semana con él. También tomó su laptop, el videojuego portátil 3D y algunos dulces que guardaba, sabía que Mina amaba los dulces y él no tenía ninguno en su departamento.

Descubrió por accidente la agenda de Mina que resultó ser su diario, ¿lo leería? Bueno, ¿por qué no? Solo un día y luego lo cerraría. Abrió en el 1 de enero.

"_Normal. Aún soltera, sin compromisos, ni chicos a la vista, si tan solo alguien me amara aunque sea un poco. Pero es triste pasar el año nuevo sola, Sere tuvo que ir a casa de sus suegros. Me impresiona lo bien que se llevan Luna, Artemis y Serena, la tratan como a una hija, supongo que es lo que ganan los padres cuando los hijos se casan. Es afortunada de tener una familia grande, ojala algún día yo también pueda tener suegros que me quieran y un esposo que me ame y será muy muy guapo, tanto como Ashton Kutcher o como Orlando Bloom, no espera, aún mejor! Si, mi futuro esposo será incluso más guapo que cualquier estrella de Hollywood y me amará más que a nada en el mundo"_

No pudo detenerse, volvió a abrir en alguna página al azar.

12 Marzo

"¿_Estas de broma? Ese Yaten es un tonto pesado! ¿Qué se cree ese pomposo? Con sus aires de grandeza? Gritarme? De nuevo? A mí? Por supuesto que le di su merecido, tiene un carácter de los mil diablos, pero también es lindo cuando quiere. No puedo enojarme mucho tiempo con él. Tenemos algo de química cuando estamos juntos, además me encanta cuando me platica sus problemas, desde que llegué a Rash me ha apoyado, no puedo creer que pronto cumpliré cuatro años de conocerlo, a veces se sienten como mil años, otros se siente como el primer día. Otras veces quisiera saberlo todo de él, y otras cuando lo veo con alguna mujer quisiera no saber nada."_

28 Agosto

_"__Cuantas veces la luna ha escuchado mis ruegos? Creo que llevo pidiéndole a la luna encontrar el amor desde que entré en la universidad, el amor no es para mí. El amor es simplemente como los unicornios, no existe y si los ves es porque estás drogado. No entiendo cómo debo ser para tener el amor, llevo esperándolo tanto tiempo que he perdido la fe en eso. _

_¿Debería hacerme un nuevo corte de cabello? Tal vez así alguien me note, según escuché (sin querer) El chico de finanzas está interesado en mí, podría invitarlo a salir si él no se anima. O podría pedirle a Yaten que me presente con algún amigo suyo, seguro tiene muchos amigos." _

_30 Noviembre_

_"__Yaten se comporta muy raro, será que le gusto? No, no creo, él es lindo, se preocupa por mi y ha demostrado ser un auténtico amigo, pero me pregunto por qué me ve tanto a los labios, cuando me mira así quisiera que me besara. Me estoy obsesionando con él. Quiero verlo siempre, tenerlo siempre conmigo. Quisiera que esto fuera real y no una mentira. Lo quiero a él. Ojalá que él me quisiera a mi._

Cerró su diario con mil pensamiento girandole en la cabeza. Tal vez fuera la luna que había escuchado sus plegarias. Quizá la leyenda china del hilo rojo fuera cierta. En ese momento podía creer en lo que fuera, ella lo había querido desde antes y no se había dado cuenta, y él que idiota había sido por no darse cuenta antes, haberle contado sus conquistas, haber pasado junto a ella con chicas que no valían ni la mitad de lo que Mina significaba.

Pagaría con creces cada mal rato que le había hecho pasar, pero no podía decir que sería el fin. Si quería estar con Mina habría más malos días como había dicho Darien y habría obstáculos a vencer.

Aún no tenía respuesta a la pregunta que se había instalado en su cabeza, ¿Qué haría para que Mina recuperara su sueño?

.

.

Yaten abrió su departamento con una gran maleta detrás de él. El calor lo invadió como una gran oleada de primavera, dejó la maleta en la sala viendo divertido como Mina se había instalado en la cocina, tenía varios huevos que abría mientras detrás algo se freía estruendosamente, leía una revista al parecer la receta que estaba haciendo.

Sintió una ternura antes desconocida mientras la veía luchar con esos cascarones que se rompían entre sus dedos sacándolos con un tenedor desesperándose.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Yaten!- Mina salió a su encuentro olvidandose de todo para darle un efusivo abrazo y un beso rápido volviendo a su tarea, movió un poco lo que estaba friendo.

Yaten entró en la cocina viendo atento lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, su intento de algo frito que estaba negro.

-Me rindo, no puedo con la cocina, desde que te fuiste estoy intentando hacer la cena, pero no lo logro, he vaciado tu refrigerador lo siento.

Se veia triste y decepcionada

-Oye, no te rindas ahora, solo te falta práctica, ¿qué tienes aquí?

-Bueno, intentaba hacer este quiche pero el relleno se me quemó y los huevos ahora tienen cascaras

-Las cascaras se sacan y ya y el relleno se puede sustituir, ven, te voy a ayudar.

Entre los dos prepararon el quiche de calabacines, fue divertido para los dos intentar adaptarse en la cocina, seguir instrucciones, quitar y poner aqui y allá, al final la cena resultó ligera y deliciosa.

Mina se quedó mirando por la ventana con aire ausente, en la ciudad todos festejaban el año nuevo. Para Yaten verla de ese modo significaba mucho, tenía la esperanza de darle paz a sus vidas, él era suficiente para mantenerse los dos a flote pero Mina no era la clase de mujer que se queda en casa a esperar a que llegue su hombre, era una mujer incansable, ¿que haría para darle la paz que necesitaba de nuevo?

-Mira, de nuevo esta nevando,¡achú! ay creo que necesito taparme

-Tienes que cuidarte ahora que estas mejor de tu resfriado- le colocó una capa que sacó de la maleta abrazándola por los hombros, ambos se perdieron en la vista del penthouse viendo como la nieve bajaba como en un baile silencioso y elegante que solo la naturaleza puede interpretar.

-Yaten...

-Si Mina

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

La rubia acarició el brazo de Yaten sin soltarse, ahora veía su rostro a través de la ventana.

-Por quedarte conmigo a pesar de las dificultades

-Dificultades habrá muchas, ahora lo que me preocupa es hacerte feliz. Estaba pensando... conozco a unas personas en Galaxia, no es una revista tan grande como Rash pero es buena, creo que podría recomendarte y ...

-Yaten, no hagas eso- Mina se volteo para verlo de frente confusa

-Pero de que hablas, es una buena idea no? te gusta escribir, te gustan las revistas

-¿Crees que eso es todo para mi?

-Bueno... Rash era tu sueño y yo lo eche a perder... - Miró al suelo avergonzado, Mina sonrió dulcemente- Creí que sería buena idea, aunque sea un poco, remendar el daño que te hice

-Rash era mi sueño es cierto, pero el hecho de que haya terminado no significa que no lo haya disfrutado. Estoy feliz de haber terminado mi ciclo ahí, no me fui con las manos vacías, te tengo a ti y es lo único que quiero. Por ahora no tengo ningún sueño que quiera cumplir de inmediato pero tal vez en un tiempo pueda tener otro, la vida no termina. Estuve pensando en tener mi propio blog, mi propio consultorio, puedo ser algo más que solo yo. Y el día que tú seas dueño de tu propia revista me contratarás y mandaras al diablo las reglas de no relaciones amorosas en el trabajo.

Lo abrazó por el cuello tocando su nariz con su frente dándole pequeños mordiscos en el contorno de su mandíbula provocándolo a cerrar sus ojos. Así de simple Mina había dado por cerrado el tema que a él tanto le preocupaba quitandole importancia.

Mina no queria mas complicaciones, había entendido que complicarse la vida no la iba a llevar a nada bueno, tenía a Yaten, no tenía trabajo pero ya lo tendría, no se detendría ahí, apreciaba que el peliplata quisiera ayudarla pero no era necesario. Estaba decidida a brillar por ella misma y sabía que podría hacerlo.

Yaten se sintió más relajado, siguió con el juego de Mina devolviéndole caricias en su espalda pegándola más a su cuerpo, movió la cabeza cuando Mina comenzó a besar su cuello, lanzó un suspiro cuando sintió la lengua de la rubia acariciar su lóbulo. Lo estaba seduciendo y lo hacía de maravilla. Yaten bajó sus manos hasta acariciar sus muslos, de algún modo el ambiente entre ellos se ponía más caliente, la capa calló al suelo, también el suéter de Yaten que la llevaba a su habitación dejando un camino de prendas hasta que llegaron a la cama fue cuando Mina sintió el frio del edredón sobre su cuerpo que ya estaba desnudo, que rápido había sido Yaten. Ella levantó sus brazos indicándole su entrega, Yaten sonrió divertido. Pasara lo que pasara Mina era ahora parte de él, una parte preciosa que no quería perder y Mina no lo dejaría ir fácilmente. Las caricias que se entregaban el uno al otro eran como promesas silenciosas de un futuro juntos. Los besos eran llamas alentadoras de pasión, Mina se entregó por completo a Yaten que sintió cada gemido de Mina como hermosas melodías, cuando entró en ella supo que no podría dejar de sentirla nunca, la elegía a ella agradeciéndole silenciosamente que lo hubiera elegido antes a él. Se dedicó a darle todo el placer que pudo conteniéndose a si mismo, cuando Mina llegó a la cima fue su nombre el que clamó inyectándole de nuevo pasión, era tan intimo lo que estaban haciendo que Yaten no pudo más, se dejó ir sintiendo como si el mismísimo universo se abriera frente a él. Por unos segundos pudo sentir la mágica unión que compartía con Mina. Eran el uno para el otro y no se cansaría de esto.

Cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron se sonrieron sin palabras, Mina se rio como una niña que escondía una travesura, Yaten le sonrió siguiendo su juego, se metieron en las mantas abrazados acariciándose suavemente hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

**Chicas, un favor, necesito saber si hay algún fic mio en especial que les haya gustado mucho mucho mucho, es para una tarea que me dejaron, tengo que mostrar algo que haya escrito anteriormente pero la verdad es que no sé si haya algo tan bueno mio. ¿podrían darme su opinión? Sería invaluable su ayuda! por faaaa! por faaaa!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well well well... Debo decir que estoy feliz de este día... porque este día, esta historia termina... y de verdad agradezco infinitamente por todo su apoyo, todos sus comentarios que tanto me han hecho reír. Me voy con una sonrisa en la cara!**

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

**XIII**

Mina miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo con el teléfono en el oído y una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

-Hola Kath ¿cómo estás?

-_Bien, sabes, estuve en terapia, me ha ayudado a sobrellevar mi rompimiento con Armand y reconocer que si le amaba, al menos al inicio de nuestra relación, pero ahora estoy bien. Nada que no se arregle con el trabajo, por cierto retomé un poco la escuela, estoy estudiando la especialidad en dirección de negocios, Papá quiere que herede su empresa y creo que me hará bien._

-Me alegro mucho por ti, que bueno que has salido adelante.

-_Y adivina... Voy a ser mamá!_

_-_¿Qué? pero ¿cómo?

-_Voy a adoptar, son unos gemelos chinos, la verdad cuando leí su historia me partió el corazón, aunque no lo creas aún tengo. Metí mi solicitud de adopción y mis padres están felices. La semana próxima iré a Beijin a verlos y por los últimos trámites. Tengo mucha ilusión._

-Serás buena madre Kath, verás que todo saldrá bien

-_y tu... ¿estás lista para el siguiente paso?_

-¿Siguiente paso? bueno, en mi caso empezamos al revés, el siguiente paso es casarnos.

-_¿Cómo van las cosas?_

-Bueno... Es niña...

Kath gritó emocionada dejando a Mina sorda.

Lo que había iniciado como un simple cuidado por su resfriado en año nuevo resultó ser una visita más larga... de 3 meses. Mina le decía que volvería a su departamento pero Yaten no la dejaba salir, cuando ella se lo decía en serio él la seducía para tenerla de nuevo, así duraron tres meses hasta que una mañana Mina despertó con urgencia de vomitar, al principio creyó que sería la comida, después de 2 semanas con malestares el médico lo confirmó, estaba embarazada con 2 meses.

Ahora ya tenía 5 meses, acababan de descubrir que tendrían una niña, Yaten estaba ilusionado y Mina aterrada pero los consejos de Serena le habían ayudado mucho. Se mudó definitivamente al departamento de Yaten aunque él en secreto buscaba una casa mas grande.

Antes de ese día Yaten no se había planteado muchas cosas pero era el momento de hacerle frente a la idea que rondaba su mente, veía las pinturas en la pared de la sala de espera hasta que una chica bajita de cabello negro corto le hablo.

-Señor Kou, el señor Chiba lo atenderá por favor sígame.

Lo guio hasta unas puertas de caoba que abrió de par en par dándole paso, la oficina era enorme con ventanas en vez de paredes, parecía una enorme caja de cristal, Darien le indicaba con la mano que pasara y se sentara mientras seguía hablando por teléfono.

-Entendido, bien señor Hatsukiko le hablaré la siguiente semana para ver los últimos detalles del convenio, buena tarde.- Colgó el teléfono y rodeó el escritorio para saludar correctamente a Yaten dándole un buen apretón de mano- Yaten, perdón, tenía que terminar esa llamada, un inversionista japonés está en la ciudad y es una excelente oportunidad que no iba a dejar ir.

-Apuesto a que no, el imparable Chiba está a la caza de los mejores.

-No exactamente, a veces me permito algunos fracasos para que no se me suba a la cabeza. ¿En que te puedo ayudar?, ¿cómo está mi cuñada?

-Bueno, tu cuñada está gordita y saludable, de eso me estoy encargando

-Ya es momento en que fijen una fecha para la boda, no crees?

-Yo espero hacerlo lo antes posible y sé que a Mina le hace ilusión, solo estoy buscando su regalo de bodas pero no es fácil.

-¿Te preocupa el regalo de bodas?

-Por supuesto, una casa no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera

-Ya veo, es un gran regalo, seguramente le encantará. ¿Cómo va con su trabajo?

-Eso es lo que responderá la primera pregunta que me hiciste, necesito negociar contigo algunas cosas

-¿Negociar? ¿Podrías ser un poco más claro?

-Quisiera que invirtieras en algo que tengo en mente... es una idea que Mina dijo al aire y ahora quiero tomar en serio. Quiero tener mi propio grupo editorial. Sé que es arriesgado pero puedo tener a los mejores, Nicolás es un gran fotógrafo, además tengo a Mina que sé que se pondrá histérica de felicidad, además está Lita Kino, es una reconocida periodista con especialidad en ambiental, Rei Hino ex asistente de Nicolas es un gran elemento en temas de moda, también está Setsuna Meiou, la conocí en la convención de Los Ángeles, es experta financiera, pero necesito inversionistas, le he planteado a Nicolas el tema y quiere invertir en esto también y ahora te planteo a ti ser el tercer inversionista, puedo garantizarte que será algo grande y será bueno.

Darien se puso serio, suspiró asimilando las cosas, por un lado sería una buena oportunidad para Mina y para Yaten de tener un patrimonio propio para su bebé, él había ansiado que alguien le ayudara cuando lo necesitó en el pasado. Sabía que Yaten no era un pobretón pero tampoco es que hubiera nacido en cuna de oro. Podía creer en Mina, era incansable cuando se proponía algo y se tomaba en serio su trabajo. Por otra parte si invertía en ello podría hacer crecer su propio patrimonio con las ganancias que la revista registrara aunque sabía que al principio habría algo de números rojos o si bien sin perdidas, tampoco ganancias, tendría que invertir con cuidado un capital que no lo pusiera en aprietos. Bien, las cosas eran simples para Darien, invertiría lo del contrato con Hatsukiko, era un buen contrato y podría darse ese lujo.

-De acuerdo, si tienes el plan de negocios...

-Aquí lo tengo- intervino Yaten sacando de su portafolio una carpeta

-Venías preparado eh

-Vengo preparado para todo, menos para un no

Esa respuesta le gustó a Darien. Pronto se pusieron en marcha para dar los vistazos al plan de Yaten, tenía que reconocer que era luchador, se reconoció a sí mismo en el peliplata y eso lo animó mucho más.

Yaten salió de ahí con una sonrisa que no podía borrar, su felicidad era palpable incluso para él mismo y todo gracias a la confianza de Darien y de Nicolas. Era su turno de darle a la mujer que amaba algo que no podría aplazar más tiempo.

.

.

Mina bajó el elevador con su barriguita de 6 meses, ya casi no se veía los pies y eso la deprimía un poco, acostumbrada a siempre verse delgada estaba experimentando algunos problemas un tanto depresivos, sentía que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer de 500 kilos, era como si su cuerpo no fuera de ella, además ya empezaban las patadas nocturnas, ratos de insomnio, irritabilidad, estaba al borde de la histeria y aún tenía que aguantar el último trimestre, el más pesado según decían muchas mujeres. Yaten le había pedido que lo viera en una dirección saltándose su clase de Yoga prenatal, a veces necesitaba mucho de esas clases para no matar a Yaten y no es que fuera malo o se portara grosero, todo lo contrario, era considerado, la cuidaba mucho y estaba al tanto de sus necesidades, le había comprado varias revistas y libros de cuidados de bebés y mamás primerizas que leía y luego le pasaba a ella. Le molestaba que él supiera más de lo que ella estaba experimentando que ella misma. A veces se sentía inútil, no lo era, sin embargo parte de su embarazo le había dado mucho sueño hasta la mitad del quinto mes y dejaba de hacer cosas que antes hacía con ánimo.

Tomó el taxi rumbo a la dirección que le indicó Yaten, el vecindario era bonito, algo pintoresco, incluso podría llamarlo clásico, le gustó apenas entró, se maravilló viendo las casas que pasaba.

Llegó al número 320, una casa de amplio jardín con flores rojas, amarillas y moradas, dos plantas con garaje, la fachada era color café rojizo, le gustaba a simple vista. Subió los 2 escalones que la separaban del recibidor en el que había un columpio para 2 de madera café claro. Tocó el timbre esperando que alguien la recibiera, sonrió cuando fue Yaten el que abrió.

-¿Te resultó difícil llegar?

-Fue fácil, al menos el chofer no se perdió ¿De quién es esta casa?

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermosa, parece la casa de ensueño de Barbie

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?

-¿Qué? No, Yaten tenemos gastos ahora, he dejado el trabajo en la clínica de rehabilitación por mi narcolepsia auto-inducida y están los gastos del bebé, no podemos darnos este lujo ahora, el departamento está bien por el momento. Esperemos en unos años.

-No te estoy preguntando si podemos vivir aquí, te estoy preguntando si te gustaría para nosotros.

-Bueno… en realidad…

Mina observó con cuidado la casa, de techo alto y blanco en la sala con una chimenea, a la derecha estaba la cocina amplia en el que cabían al menos 4 personas sin chocar, en el departamento solo cabían dos y con su nueva y creciente barriga solo cabía ella, las paredes de color amarillo clarísimo le transmitían tranquilidad, tal vez ayudaban las ventanas largas. Caminó un poco hacia la escalera, podía ver que iba hasta la segunda planta que se podía ver desde la sala por un barandal de madera del mismo color que la duela del piso.

-Es hermosa, por supuesto que me encantaría vivir aquí, pero solo pensarlo me da escalofrio

-Ven- le tendió la mano que gustosa aceptó, la llevó a la parte trasera de la casa, el jardín trasero tenía una fuente zen con peces koi, le encantaba ese detalle, incluso tenía un minipuente, era simplemente hermoso, hacia la esquina un columpio de acero se movía al compás del viento suave. Yaten sin soltarla de la mano la llevó en medio de la fuente donde el ruido del agua era tranquilizador en su fluir.

-¿Tratas de que me enamore de la casa para luego hacer que la olvide?

-Solo dime ¿qué opinas?

-Es bellísima Yaten, me encantaría vivir contigo aquí, tener a nuestro bebé jugando en este jardín serían hermosos recuerdos, ¿te imaginas?

-¿Puedes no imaginarlo?…

Yaten se arrodilló ante ella sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro rectangular, Mina no comprendió en ese momento lo que estaba haciendo, al abrir la caja pudo ver un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de corazón y tres pequeños zafiros amarillos a cada lado, era hermoso. Debajo del anillo había una llave con un sencillo llavero en forma de corazón plateado. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasado.

-Sé que lo nuestro no empezó como hubiéramos esperado, pero el destino es curioso cuando se trata de unir a las personas y llevarlas al camino correcto. Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que tu y yo estaríamos juntos esperando a nuestra bebé me hubiera reído a carcajadas, eres la mujer para mi y ansío con todo mi corazón ser el hombre que esperas. Quiero darte el mundo que te mereces y darle a nuestra hija un futuro mejor. Mina yo…

-Si, acepto- Mina lloraba emocionada, Yaten rio divertido

-Pero si todavía no te lo propongo

-No me importa, acepto, te acepto a ti, a nuestro destino, nuestro amor, acepto que te amo y que no quiero separarme nunca de ti

-¿Ni cuando sea un viejito cascarrabias?

-Bueno…- puso sus ojos en blanco divertida, - cascarrabias ya eres, solo te falta lo viejito

Yaten se levantó para besarla y abrazarla.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Si!

-Bienvenida a casa mi amor- el peliplata le susurró lleno de cariño y esperanza mientras su rubia emocionada lo abrazaba tan fuerte como le permitía su pancita- Auch, mi hija será karateca

-Y eso que tu no la llevas 24 horas al día pateándote el intestino.

Ambos rieron divertidos sintiendo las pataditas de su bebé mientras veían ilusionados la fachada de su nuevo hogar. Pronto enfrentarían una nueva etapa. Una feliz, tormentosa y esperada vida en familia.

**Bueno bueno... no... no lloraré... no lloraré... no llorabuaaaaaaaaaa creo que esta es una historia que me ha encantado y espero que ustedes hayan suspirado, reido y batallado junto a Mina, me he enamorado de Yaten también y deseo que se hayan enamorado de él tanto como yo. Yo sé que algunas cof cof Mimeli cof cof se han requete enamorado y algo más! con Yaten jajajaja así que mil gracias por sacarme esas carcajadas con sus comentarios, no saben lo importantes que son para mi porque me animan a seguir escribiendo y explotando mi cerebro, tal vez algun dia cumpla mi sueño de escribir un libro jajaja y sin mas... GRACIAS! Nos leemos en otra historia!**


	14. Chapter 14

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

**1+**

_Querida Kath, _

_El último año ha estado de locos, la pequeña Harukita es un volcán en erupción, no se está quieta en ningún lado, tiene tres años y ¿sabes cuanto ha crecido? En la guardería me dicen que los niños más grandes le tienen miedo por lo hiperactiva que es, no entiendo de donde sacó tanta energía!_

_Yaten está esforzándose en su otro bebé, el grupo editorial KCK poco a poco ha ido creciendo, ahora tiene tres revistas y están próximas a salir otras dos, una financiera y otra de cocina, esta creciendo muy rápido pero bajo su dirección es obvio que será un éxito. Yo estoy a cargo de la revista de bebés, esta nueva experiencia me ha ayudado a investigar y apoyar a las madres primerizas. Quiero ser un apoyo para las nuevas mamis. _

_Y hablando de nuevas mamis, Sere esta por dar a luz, en dos semanas seré tía de nuevo y Chibiusa tendrá al hermanito que tanto espera, yo por mi parte no sé si quiera tener otro bebé tal vez lo haga pero no es el momento, Yaten y yo queremos disfrutar a Haruka unos meses más, después pensaremos en lo que sigue._

_No puedo decir que ha sido fácil, pero ha valido la pena cada instante y cada problema que tenemos, lo mejor han sido las reconciliaciones._

_Kath espero verte pronto y volver a ver a tus hijos, son hermosos._

_Con cariño, Mina._

_._

_._

_._

_Querida Mina, _

_Las cosas con mis bebés han ido de maravilla, se portan mal y son hiperactivos, pero prefiero mil veces que me den dolores de cabeza por sus travesuras a darme dolor en el corazón por alguna enfermedad. Son unos pingos, mis padres los adoran y yo los amo._

_Armand se ha hecho cargo de su hija, recientemente lo he visto mas seguido, ahora somos amigos, ya no duele encontrarnos y platicar, nos hemos vuelto más cercanos. No me malinterpretes, no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos, solo hemos aprendido a vernos sin dolor._

_Mi padre se ha jubilado y ahora yo me hago cargo de su empresa, es una manera excelente de sacar la energía aunque cansado pero me gusta ayudar a mi padre, distraerme, convivir, es una gran oportunidad, tal vez en un futuro nos veamos, por el momento no puedo viajar pero aprovecharé cualquier excusa para ir a verte._

_Estoy feliz por el éxito del grupo KCK (¿era Kumada Chiba Kou o era Kou Chiba Kumada? Supongo que el orden de los factores no altera el producto) Se merecen tener una buena vida, eres buena en lo que haces y eres una gran mujer. Se muy feliz Mina, te lo mereces. Te escribiré en cuanto tenga oportunidad, debo entrar a una junta con los gerentes._

_Con cariño_

_Kath._

_PD. Me debes tu felicidad, si no fuera por mi tu no estarías hoy con tu marido! pienso cobrarme ese favor algún día!_

_P.D. de la PD. Otro bebé te caería bien, no puedo soportar ver tu trasero redondo, duro y bien parado, deberías estar gordita y floja! _

_PD. de la P.D. de la PD. ¡Te quiero!_


End file.
